


Give Me Love

by Stylinsonhorayne



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonhorayne/pseuds/Stylinsonhorayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smutty stuff so... Don't read if you don't like it!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac stared out the window, sighing and looking back down at his paper. "How would I know?" He whispered angrily and bubbled a random letter, groaning quietly. "10 more minutes, Lahey," Mr. Harris said. Isaac sighed and looked at the last two questions, reading them and bubbling in. He grabbed his bag and test, walking up to the desk and quickly handing it to Mr. Harris before running out the door.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Scott asked. "I didn't know any answers. He checked and made me redo it. Again," Isaac sighed and Scott nodded.

"He's an idiot," he said, leading them to the car. "Yeah, I don't why he's still a teacher," Isaac responded, sitting down. "I think even the teachers hate him," he said and Scott nodded. "Definitely."

-

They got to the house and stopped in the doorway when they saw Mrs. McCall in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Scott, you're failing two of your classes," she said. "I know, I'm working on it," he said and pushed past her. "W-what about me?" Isaac asked. "You're fine. You need better grades but you aren't failing yet!" She yelled and isaac grimaced.

"Just- go study," she said and Scott sighed, running up to his room. Isaac followed him slowly, pushing the door open and sitting next to him. "Since Jackson moved you don't have to worry about him anymore, so you can study on school now," Isaac said and Scott nodded. 

"He just moved a while ago, I never had time to bring it up," he said and isaac nodded. "Hey. H-how come your mom didn't yell at me?" Isaac asked, his fingers playing with the frayed edge of a blanket. "Because you aren't failing yet and she doesn't want to yell at you for them," Scott said. "Why? If it's because my dad used to I can handle it now," Isaac said. "No. You can't. Just trust me on this," he said when Isaac tried to object. 

"Ou might want to find someone to study with, though," Scott said and isaac shrugged. "I guess," he said. "Seriously. When she was yelling at me you reeked of fear and you are now. Even though he can't hurt you anymore you're still bothered by it, and you need someone to help you get your grade up," Scott said and isaac nodded, looking down.

-

"You want me to help you get your grade up?" Danny asked, shutting his locker and sliding his bag up on his shoulder. "Y-yeah. I mean, not now if your busy but your the smartest person I know and I need help with it," Isaac said. Danny started walking to his car and isaac followed him. "What about Scott?" Danny asked. "Scott? But his grades are terrible, he can't help," Isaac said and Danny rolled his eyes, putting his bags in his car. "I mean, he needs help, too. Why can't I help him?" Danny asked, looking up at Isaac. "He isn't as bothered by it as I am. Besides, he can get it up easier than I can, he's been really distracted. I'm just stupid," Isaac said and Danny scoffed.

"No you aren't. Scott is more stupid than you are," Danny said and got in his car. "So you'll help me?" Isaac asked. "Sure," Danny said after a few seconds and Isaac smiled. "Are you getting in?" Danny asked. "O-oh! So now?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded. Isaac opened the door and slid in, shutting the door and buckling. He looked over at Danny and Danny smiled faintly. 

"What do you want for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

They sat at Danny table, studying and eating slowly. "So, how often are you home alone?" Isaac asked and Danny shrugged. "I'm never really alone. Well, technically, but I don't consider it," Danny said. "How?" Isaac asked, smiling. "Because I'm never really here. I'm usually over at Jackson's but seeing as he's in London," Danny said and isaac nodded. 

"You okay?" Danny asked. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Isaac said. "You sure? You just made a really strange face," Danny said. "How was it strange?" Isaac asked. "It was all like, sad but really, really angry, too," Danny said. "It does that a lot, so don't worry about it," Isaac said and Danny sighed. "I can't help it, it doesn't look good on you," he said. "Really? What looks good on me then?" Isaac asked, smiling softly. "That. Your smile. You should never stop smiling," Danny said. 

"Well if I did that my face would get stuck like that but it wouldn't be a good smile, it'd be a painful looking one," Isaac said and Danny groaned. "I didn't mean it literally.. I know that will happen but seriously," he said and isaac laughed a little. "We should problably get back to studying," he said, looking at his watch and seeing two hours had passed.

Danny nodded and they started again for a few minutes until Isaac intturupted again. "What time do they usually get home?" Isaac asked. "I don't know. I don't even know if they do get home, I know half the time they're at the hospital-" Danny stopped and looked up at Isaac with panic in his eyes. 

"Why are they at the hospital?" Isaac asked. "I didn't mean to say hospital they're just out a lot-" Danny said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Danny," Isaac said. "We should get back to studying," Danny said and isaac slammed his hand on the book. "Tell me why they're there, Danny," Isaac said and Danny looked up, tears in his eyes. 

"I-I have a brother who's got a type of cancer or something, I don't know, but they're always visiting him and I never have time because lacrosse and school," Danny said, the tears slowly falling down. Isaac placed his hand on Danny's cheek and slowly wiped them away, their eyes locked the entire time. "Danny, it's okay," Isaac said and Danny shook his head, pushing isaac arm off his cheek. "N-n-no it's n-not," Danny sniffled. "How old is he?" Isaac asked. "6 1/2, almost 7," Danny said and Isaac's breath hitched in his throat. 

"When are visiting hours?" Isaac asked and Danny looked at his watch. "'Till eleven," he said and Isaac stood up, pulling his jacket on. "C'mon, let's go visit him," he said and Danny stood up. "I don't know if this is a good idea, we should be studying-" Danny soda and Isaac scoffed. "School should never get between family," he said and Danny sighed, walking to the car and driving them to the hospital. "Never," Isaac whispered, rubbing his cheek.

-

When they got there Danny told a nurse they needed to to see Jaxon, who Isaac guessed was his brother, and she led them to the room. Danny thanked her and knocked hesitantly on the door, walking in slowly. Danny's parents sat on either side of the bed, next to a little boy. He looked up and gasped, grinning. "Danny!" He said and Danny hugged him. "Hey, buddy, how you doing?" Danny asked and isaac closed his eyes, sniffing softly. 

It smelled familiar, like the first dog he took pain from. He remembered the smell well. It was the smell of someone who wasn't getting better. It was the smell of someone or something who was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaxon looked up and frowned. "Danny, who's he?" Jaxon asked. "He's a friend. We were studying together but he suggested we come see you," Danny said and Jaxon smiled at him. "Thank you," he said softly and Isaac smiled back, walking over and crouching down. "How long have you been here?" Isaac asked, slowly grabbing Jaxon's hand. "Three years," Jaxon said and Isaac nodded, feeling sick to his stomach.

Three years.

The kid had been sick with cancer since he was three or four.

Isaac hugged him and sat back, still holding his hand. Still taking away his pain.

-

A few hours later Danny left with Isaac. He's parents were staying the night, again, but he had to go home since he had school tomorrow. "Danny," Isaac said when he started driving and Danny nodded. "We know he isn't getting better. Everyone knows, but we don't want to tell him," Danny said and Isaac nodded. Danny pulled up at the McCall house and Isaac looked over at him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked. 

He was expecting a "no," or a "we've only really ever talked since today, it would be awkward," but instead he got a quiet, "yes." He nodded and Danny drove to his house. Pulling into the garage and unbuckling, walking out. 

"Where are you going to sleep?" Danny asked. "I'll sleep on the floor," he said and Danny looked at him. "No, seriously, it's fine. I've slept on the floor millions of times, I-it's better than a freezer," Isaac said and Danny nodded. He got in the bed hesitantly and Isaac sighed. "Really, it's done," he insisted and Danny nodded, pulling the blankets on him and closing his eyes.

-

Isaac sat on the wall, watching Danny. It wasn't stalking, but he was worried. He could hear shifting and sniffling and he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Danny let out a strangled sob and Isaac walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Danny's eyes opened and he looked at Isaac, eyes puffy and cheeks tear-stained. "H-he never got to do any-anything, he's been stuck in a-a stupid hos-hospital even though he is-isn't going to get be-better," Danny hiccuped and Isaac cralws up next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Danny put his head on Isaac's shoulder, sniffling and getting his sirt soaked with tears. 

"It's okay," Isaac said, rubbing Danny's back. "No it's not," Danny cried and Isaac sighed. "W-what?" Danny asked. "That was the perfect time to yell at me and you still didn't. Danny, you can't keep these emotions bottled up like this. It's dangerous," Isaac said. "I d-don't have a-anything to take th-zither o-out on," Danny said and Isaac sat on his knees, looking at Danny. "You can hit me if you want to," Isaac said and Danny shook his head.

"Why not? I won't mind, it's happened to me before," Isaac insisted and Danny swallowed. "How come t-the worst things always happen t-to the nicest m-most innocent peo-people?" Danny asked. "What do you mean?" Isaac asked. "Y-you got beat, an-and Jaxon's got cancer and n-never got to d-do anything and w-will never," Danny said. "Yeah? What about you?" Isaac asked. "What do you mean?" Danny asked, wiping his nose. 

"You're one of the nicest, most thoughful people I know. If your theory is correct, something had to happen to you," Isaac said. "I had a collapsed lung and my boyfriends broke up with me- one was because Scott made me dance with him and the other was because he couldn't tell me something or whatever- I always wind up with people who've suffered so much and still suffer," Danny said. Isaac held Danny's hand and sighed. "Do I suffer from anything?" Isaac asked. "Yes," Danny said. "What?" Isaac asked. 

"Nightmares, depression, self-conciousness, and you problably cut, or did," Danny said. Isaac nodded slowly. "H-how did you know that?" Isaac asked. "I've watched you over the past few weeks. Sometimes people tell me you have nightmares," Danny said and Isaac nodded, looking down. "Do you cut?" Danny asked. "Yeah, but it's confusing," he said. "How? Don't you just grab someting sharp and slice your arm or something?" Danny asked. 

"Not for me. For you," Isaac said. "How's it confusing for me?" Danny asked and Isaac sighed. "This is a long story, so sit back."


	4. Chapter 4

After isaac finished explaining everything Danny hugged him, burying his face in Isaac's shirt. "I'm so sorry," he said and Isaac shrugged. "You aren't going to ask me if I can change Jaxon?" Isaac asked and Danny shook his head. "I considered it, but he's too young to go through something like that, and it also might not work," Danny said. "Did you know about werewolves before I told you?" Isaac asked. "Yeah," Danny said. 

"How?" Isaac asked, shifting around to a comfortable position. "First, it's beacon hills, you can kind of figure that out, and second, that's why me and eathan broke up. Well, partly," Danny said, laying down. "You broke up with him because he's a werewolf?" Isaac asked, gulping in fear. "No. He broke up with me because Aiden died and he was moving, and I broke up with him because he didn't trust me. I'm happy you trust me, though. You only knew me for a few hours ,really, and you still trusted me," Danny said. "Yeah, well I usually fond people I trust and don't trust pretty quickly," he said and Danny nodded.

He started to get up and Danny grabbed his leg. "Please don't leave," he whispered and Isaac nodded, laying down next to him. Danny snuggled up to him and sighed. "Do you not take your shirt off because I'm gay or because your self- councious?" Danny mumbled. "T-the second one," Isaac said. "Take it off," he mumbled and Isaac obliged, slowly taking it off. Danny sighed and looked up at him. "By the way, you're totally my type," he said and Isaac nodded, a small smile forming, but Danny couldn't see it. 

"Am I your type?" Danny asked. "I don't know what my type is yet, but yeah, I think you are," isaac said. "What do you think your type is right now?" Danny asked. "I don't know. Right now I know it's guys," isaac said and felt Danny smile against his chest. "Good," he whispered and closed his eyes. Before Isaac knew what he was doing he kissed Danny's head and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

-

A few hours later they woke up to an alarm. Isaac groaned and turned it off, sitting up and looking at Danny. "Danny, Danny wake up," he whispered and Danny moaned, furrowing his eyebrows and taking a shuddery breath. "Danny, you okay?" Isaac asked, swallowing thickly. "S-stomach hurts," he said and Isaac got up, putting a trashcan next to him. "Anything else?" He asked and Danny nodded. "My head hurts. Really, really bad," he said. "It it sensitive to light?" Isaac asked and Danny opened his eyes, nodded, and closed them again. 

"Wanna stay home today?" Isaac asked and Danny shook his head, pushing him self up. Isaac softly pushed him back down, frowning. "I'm sorry, let me rephrase. You're staying," he said and Danny groaned. "But my grade will go down," he said and Isaac shook his head. "I'll text Scott and tell him to bring all your absent work during his free period," Isaac said. "He won't do it," Danny mumbled. "Sure he will. You're Danny. Everyone likes Danny," Isaac insisted. "Really? D'you like me?" Danny asked. "No. I love you," Isaac said and Danny made a soft grunting noise. "Do you love me back?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded.

Isaac smiled and layed down next to Danny. "Good. I just texted Scott. He said he'd bring it over in a few hours. Do you think you can do it?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded. "As long as all the lights are gone and it isn't really loud I'll be fine," he said and Isaac nodded, shutting the door and blinds and leaving it completely dark exept for a small light so they could see.

-

Scott came over two hours later and Danny walked downstairs, taking the work from him. "I think he's got migraine," Isaac said and Scott nodded. "He does. Why did you stay over here with him?" Scott asked. "He was home alone," Isaac said and Scott raised an eyebrow, making Isaac groan. "Not like that. He had a younger brother in the hospital and his parents stay with him a lot so Danny was lonely and I stayed over," Isaac said and Scott nodded.

Isaac slowly opened the door and shushed scot as they walked in. "He's really sensitive to light and sound," Isaac said. "Sound like he's got a hangover. Are you sure guys didn't drink last night?" Scott asked teasingly and Isaac slapped him. "W-we didn't drink," Danny said quietly and isaac sighed. "Great, Scott, you woke him up," he said, glaring at him and Scott rolled his eyes. "I was already awake," Danny said in a hoarse voice and Isaac frowned. 

"Don't talk if it hurts you," Isaac said and Danny nodded, rolling over and falling asleep again. "Thanks," Isaac sad, queuing that it was time for Scott to leave. Scott nodded and walked out the door. Isaac saw Danny was peacefully asleep and stopped, looking down. "Shit!" He muttered and ran to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. 

He saw a small spot of blood in his underwear and groaned. He ran back out to the room and grabbed his backpack, dragging it into the bathroom and pulling out a pad. 

'I broke up with him because he was keeping secrets and didn't trust me. I'm glad you,trust me, though,' Danny's voice echoed in his head and he growled, fisting his hair and pulling his pants back on, walking out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny looked up at him with a concerned look on his face. "You alright, Isaac?" He asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "You kept yelling curses over and over," Danny said. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Isaac, do you not trust me?" He asked. "N-no, I trust you, I just- I can't tell you,right now. I'll tell you really soon, though. Alright? And if I don't- just trust me, please," Isaac begged and Danny nodded. "I need to call Scott real quick, be right back," he said and walked out the door.

"Didn't you just ask me for something?" Scott asked when he picked up. "I ran out," Isaac breathed. "What?! Are you sure you ran out?" Scott asked. "Well I don't know if I ran out or not but the stuff isn't here so how would I know?!" He snapped. "Why are you reffering to it as 'stuff'?" Scott asked. "I don't want Danny to overhear. Please, just see if you can find some, I think it's in the drawers in my bathroom, and bring it over. I'll explain," isaac said and Scott agreed, hanging up. 

Isaac walked back in and smiled at Danny. "What did you need from him?" Danny asked. "I said, I'll explain later. I swear," he said and Danny sighed, nodding. 

-

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Isaac ran downstairs to it, opening the door and shutting it quickly, standing outside with Scott. "Why didn't you want Danny to overhear?" Scott asked, handing Isaac a bag. Isaac grabbed it and put it behind his back, growling at Scott. "Because, I really like him but- he's gay. If he finds out-" Scott shushed Isaac and sighed. "Tell him and see his reaction. He's a really nice guy. Chances are he'll still study with you and if you're friends he'll still be your friend. He's not a dick," Scott said and Isaac nodded. "When should I tell him?" He asked. "When you think he'll understand," Scott said and Isaac nodded, walking back inside. 

He took the needle out of the bag and sat down, pressing the tip against his leg. He slowly pushed it in and squeezed the top, emptying the needle of the hormones. He rolled it up in the bag and threw it away, walking back upstairs. 

He stopped by the door for a few seconds and slowly opened it, sighing. 

Danny looked up at him and sat up. "Are you gonna tell me now?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah," Isaac said, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants and taking a shaky breath. He sat on the bed next to Danny and looked down. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Danny said. "D-do you like me?" Isaac asked. "Yeah," Danny said. "I mean, like, more than a friend? Like... Love?" He asked, looking up at Danny slowly. Danny swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," he said, a little slower. 

Isaac sighed, shaking his head. "You problably won't after this," he said. "Shoot," Danny responded. "I-I'm not exactly a guy," he said. "W-what?" Danny asked, confused. "I mean- I almost am, just a few more weeks, but as of now," he looked down and Danny nodded, reaching over to Isaac's empty pants. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He gasped softly in suprise as he felt a pair of arms squeezing him and a head resting on his shoulder. "I don't care, Isaac. I mean- I guess I like girls, just not to have sex with," he said and Isaac nodded. "So, y-you still like me?" He asked and Danny chuckled. 

"Of course. How much longer until they finish?" Danny asked. "Well it's just... That," he said, indicating at his crotch, "then it's over. The opporarions in a few weeks. 2," Isaac said and Danny nodded. "So you're a virgin then?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded, looking away shyly. "Hey. There's nothing wrong with that, Isaac. Especially since you're you. As anyone ever tried to..." Danny trailed off and Isaac nodded. "But then they see I don't have anything so they stop. Or I fight them off. My brother used to but-" he stopped, squeezing his mouth shut and looking down. "So it's been happening for a long time, then?" Danny asked and Isaac stood up.

"I'm sorry, Isaac. I really am, we won't talk about it anymore, okay?" He asked and Isaac nodded, crawling in next to him and nuzzling his chest. 

"I'm a freak," he whispered into Danny's chest, tears dropping onto it and running down. "No. No you aren't. God just makes mistakes sometimes," Danny said. "There is no god," Isaac spat and Danny sighed. "Whatever," he said and laid down with Isaac, slowly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac woke up and looked at the time. He texted Scott for pads and sat up, looking down at Danny. Danny mumbled something and pulled Isaac back down, cuddling up to him. "Don't leave," he murmured and Isaac sighed. "I'll be back in a second, okay?" He asked and Danny groaned, nodding. Isaac ran downstairs and got them from Scott, thanking him and running back upstairs, putting them in his bag. He laid back down by Danny and Danny nuzzled him wrapping his arms around him again, sighing.

"Are you hungry?" Isaac asked. "No," Danny said as his stomach growled. He looked down and glared at it while Isaac chuckled. "What do you want to eat?" Isaac asked. "I guess cereal?" Danny said and Isaac nodded, running downstairs and pouring a bowl.

He came back upstairs and handed it to Danny, sitting down next to him. 

"I won't be able to kiss you until after the opporation, will I?" He asked. Danny set the bowl down and looked at him. "Will they feel any different when you have a penis?" Danny asked. "No, obviously. I don't see what that has to do with-," Danny rolled his eyes and pulled Isaac's neck down, connecting their lips heatedly. Isaac slowly closed his eyes and kisse back, opening his mouth and moaning quietly.

After a while Danny pulled away, looking up at him. "I really don't care, Isaac. Your face looks like and feels like a guys, it's just your lower half," Danny said. "I don't get it," Isaac said and Danny chuckled. "I mean, you can kiss me, you idiot," Danny said, smiling, as Isaac re-connected their lips.

-

Isaac pulled away and looked at the bowl. "I think your cereal is soggy," he said and Danny laughed weakly. "Could you go pour it out?" Danny asked. "What do I do after that?" Isaac asked, standing up and grabbing the bowl. "Kiss me," Danny said and Isaac bit his lip, sighing. "I think I might be able to do that," Isaac said. "If you might be able to do it, who was I making out with here for hours?" Danny asked and Isaac chuckled. "Wait until I actually try," he smirked, running down the stairs and putting the bowl in the sink, rinsing it out. 

He ran back upstairs and walked over to the bed, straddling Danny and pressing their lips together again. Danny leaned in and pulled Isaac closer, opening his mouth. Isaac slipped his tounge in and licked the inside of Danny's cheeks, teasingly rubbing their tounged together occasionally.

Isaac heard the door open and pulled away, rolling off the bed. "What are you-?" Isaac shushed Danny and his bedroom door opened, revealing Scott. "You couldn't have said something?" Isaac asked. "Why would I have said something?" Scott asked. "So we could have still been kissing each other instead of having to pull apart," Isaac whined.

"Ew, I wouldn't want to see that," he said, cringing. "Exactly," Isaac grinned, rubbing Danny's shoulder. "I was just coming to check on you guys, and also, if your going to suck each other's faces off- or worse, suck each other off- I'd like you guys to do it here. If you aren't going to do that, or do it quietly in the bathroom with the door locked, you guys are allowed to come to our house. We have food that my mom cooked, it's really good. She's got her day off and she also made brownies. Not really, they're store bought, but they're really good," Scott said and Isaac looked at Danny.

Danny shrugged. "If there's food I want to go. I'm starving. I was eating a bowl of cereal but someone distracted me," Danny said, glaring at Isaac. "C'mon, you know you loved it," he said and Danny grinned, looking away. "Alright, did not need to know that, but come over whenever you want to," Scott said and walked away.

Isaac pressed another lingering kiss to Danny's lips and pulled away, helping him up. "Y'know, after you kissed me, I don't think I'm sick anymore," Danny said and Isaac grinned. "Good, that means I hopefully won't get sick," Isaac said and Danny rolled his eyes, standing up. "Migraine isn't contagious, idiot," he said playfully shoving Isaac. "C'mon, let's go eat and suck each other's faces off," Isaac said, grabbing Danny's hand and walking them out to his car, driving to Scott's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac opened the door unsurley and Danny sighed. "You're seriously scared to go into your own home?" Danny asked and Isaac walked in. "No. It's not mine," Isaac said. "Who just said this wasn't really their home? Isaac?" Melissa asked. "Well it isn't," Isaac shrugged, looking down. "Don't say that! It's your home, you've been living here for a long time and we don't plan on kicking you out anytime soon," she said. "Well, she doesn't," Scott said and Isaac rolled his eyes. 

Danny cleared his throat and Isaac gasped. "Oh, right, this is Danny. Is it okay if he stays here tonight?" Isaac asked. "Sure," she smiled. "I can't belive you forgot about me," Danny grumbled and Isaac frowned. "I didn't mean to. Here," Isaac said, grabbing Danny's hand and walking him upstairs. "This is my room," he said, motioning to his bedroom door, "and this is the bathroom," he pointed to to smaller room directly in front of his bedroom. Grinning, he pushed Danny softly against the wall. "And they both lock," he whispered and pressed his lips on Danny's. 

"Just because the doors lock doesn't mean we won't here you! Well, I'll hear you!" Scott yelled from downstairs. "We'll be quiet, then," Isaac yelled back and looked at Danny, smiling and biting the inside of lip. "C'mon, there's food," he said and Danny followed him downstairs.

They sat down and Isaac sighed. "You seriously didn't bring my school work?" Isaac asked. "Relax. You have an extra day and I know you'd've done it last minutes, anyways. Like I knew Danny would want it, whether or not he did it," Scott said, looking over at Danny and Isaac. "Um, I got distracted," Danny said, looking back at his plate. "Guilty," Isaac said, grinning at Danny. "You better not start sucking him off at the table," Scott said. "And you'd better not use that language at my table," Melissa yelled from the kitchen. "Fine. Don't give Danny a blowjob, Isaac," Scott whispered and Danny looked down, blushing. 

Isaac glared at Scott and rubbed Danny's thigh comfortingly. Scott rolled his eyes and finished eating, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "I don't think he likes me," Danny whispered. "He's just jealous because I found someone before he did. Since him and Allison aren't together anymore," Isaac said loud enough for Scott to hear and Scott growled. "Enough, boys!" Melissa yelled and Danny and Isaac stood up, putting their dishes away and walking up to the room. 

"Um, Isaac? I need to talk to you for a second," she said and he sighed, looking up at Danny. "I'll be right up, just wait for a moment," he said and Danny nodded, walking up to his room. 

"What?" Isaac asked looking at Melissa. "They changed the opporation day to tomorrow. Danny can skip another day of school if he wants to be there when you wake up or he can go to school," she said and Isaac nodded, running back upstairs. "What did she say?" Danny asked, sitting on the bed criss-cross. "She said the opporation is tomorrow and you can skip school again if you want to to be their with me when I wake up," Isaac said, tugging his shirt off and laying his head in Danny's lap, looking up at him as Danny played with his curls. "Do you want me to be there?" Danny asked. "No. No, I want you to not see me the first day I'm fully male," Isaac said, nodding slightly. "Well fine then," he grumbled and Isaac tapped his arm lightly, 

"Hey, I was joking, okay? I want you to be there," Isaac said, sliding his hand down Danny's arm slowly. "Good, because I was going to be there whether you wanted me to be there or not," Danny said softly and laid down. Isaac repositioned himself so his head was laying above Danny's chest. "Do you love me? Like- truly love me? More than anyone in the world?" Isaac asked. "Well I love my family a lot but since they're never here, yes. I love you more than anything in the world," Danny whispered and Isaac smiled. "What?" Danny asked. "You told the truth," he murmured. "Of course I told the truth," Danny said and kissed Isaac's head. 

"Goodnight, Isaac," he whispered into Isaac's ear and they slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac woke up to Danny softly shaking him. "Isaac, wake up, you need to get ready," he whispered. "Mmmmm, for what?" Isaac grumbled, trying to roll over. "The opporation, silly," Danny said and Isaac groaned, rolling over. "Why does it have to be so early?" He groaned. "Isaac?" Danny asked. "What?" Isaac sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Danny sleepily. "It's 2 o'clock. Not what people would call 'early'," he said and Isaac sighed, standing up. "Danny?" Isaac asked in a small voice. 

Danny looked over at him, concerned. "What is it, Isaac?" Danny asked, seeing him sitting on the wall with his naked back pressed against it. "What if people make fun of me?" Isaac asked. Danny frowned sadly and crouched down by Isaac, wiping a tear off his cheek with his tumb softly. "Almost half the people in the city are gay or so,etching other places would consider, 'not right'. But everyone here accepts it," Danny said. "What if they don't?" Isaac asked, his voice barely audible. "If they don't they're idiots," Danny said, offering Isaac an empathetic smile.

Isaac smiled back and stood up, pulling a shirt on. "Boys, you ready?" Melissa asked, poking her head through the crack in the door. "Yeah," Isaac said quietly, walking to the car with Danny following, his hand never leaving Isaac's back. 

-

When they got to the hospital they checked in and sat down. Danny pressed his hand on Isaac's bouncing knee, locking eyes with him. "Hey. It'll be fine," Danny said and Isaac nodded. "I-I know, I'm just scared," Isaac said. "Of what?" Danny asked. "T-they give you t-the IV, right?" Isaac asked. Danny nodded, clasping Isaac's hand in his. "I don't like needles," he said. "Look away. A-and if you want me to I'll hold your hand until I can't stay by your side any longer," Danny daid and Isaac nodded. "I-I'd like if you did that," Isaac said softly. "Good," Danny said and a nurse called Isaac's name. 

Danny smiled at him and helped his hand, walking back with him. "Alright, we'll need you to change into this," she said, handing Isaac a hospital gown. He nodded and went into the bathroom, changing into it. When he came out he looked up at her shyly. "Um, w-who's doing to opporation... Thingy?" Isaac asked. "Dr. James," she said and he gulped, nodding. "I-he's a guy?" Isaac asked and she nodded. "Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked. "I-I don't think so, why do you ask?" She questioned. "I don't appreciate when older men touch me," Isaac said quietly. Danny squeezed him hand comfortingly. "I'll go see what I can do," the nurse said, walking off. 

"Is it because-" "my father used to touch me," Isaac whispered, tears pricking his eyes. "Oh my god. Is it okay if I touch you?" Danny asked. "Yeah, you aren't older or strange. What are you like when your drunk?" Isaac asked, looking up at him. "Jackson said that I'm really the same, just like, my words are slurred and I'm funnier," Danny said. "Okay, it's okay if you touch me," Isaac said. 

The nurse came back with Melissa behind her. "Would it be okay of Melissa did it?" She asked. Isaac nodded and Melissa smiled. "It's okay, c'mon, lay down here," she instructed softly, pointing to the bed. Isaac shakily laid down, looking up at her. "Alright, we need to put the IV in now," she said and Danny grabbed Isaac's other hand, squeezing it. "Hey, hey, look at me. It'll be fine okay? It's just a little needle," Danny said and Isaac's breath became labored. "Sh, sh, it's fine. See? They're done alread," Danny said and Isaac quickly looked at it, nodding. 

"Are you faint at the sight of blood?" Melissa asked and Danny nodded. "Alright. We need you to go into the waiting room. We'll call you back when it's over," Melissa said and Danny nodded, pressing a kiss softly to Isaac's lips and walking into the waiting room.

-

Several hours later, 2 hours 47 minutes and 19 seconds, according to Danny's watch, Melissa called him back. He got up and followed her to where Isaac was laying down, looking sleepily up at the ceiling. "Isaac?" Danny asked and Isaac looked at him, breaking into a grin. "Danny!" He said and sat up, wincing in pain and laying back down. "He's going to be sore for a few hours, but he should better when he wakes up," Melissa said. "Wakes up?" Danny asked. "He's going to be really sleepily, you might need to carry him to the car, and he'll wake up in a few hours, three or four. He shouldn't be sore anymore then," she said and Danny nodded, picking Isaac up. "Can I take him back in these clothes? Well... Gown thingy?" Danny asked and Melissa nodde. Danny smiled and carried Isaac to the car, buckling him in and adjusting the seat so he could lay down. 

He slowly drifted off while Danny drove back, looking at him at every red light or stop sign.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny parked and got out, walking over to Isaac's door and picking him up. Isaac grunted unconsciously and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, mumbled something unaudible and nuzzling him. Danny smiled and locked the car, carefully opening the house door and walking upstairs. Isaac grumbled and looked up at Danny sleepily. "What house are we at?" He asked, licking his lips. "Yours," Danny said, opening the bedroom door. "Does it hurt you to carry me?" Isaac asked. "No, not really, how much do you weigh?" Danny asked. "115 pounds," Isaac stated happily and fell back asleep. Danny tucked him in and walked out of the room, calling Melissa. 

"Danny?" She asked. "Yeah. Um, d-did you notice any showing bones on Isaac when you opporation on him?" Danny asked. "Not really, he was mostly covered. I did see his hip bones a little more than I should have been able to, why?" She asked. "Because he just told me he weighed 115 pounds. I'm not going to ask if that's normal because I know it's not, and he must've lost it all in the past few months or something because if you weigh 140 or under you can't get on the team and he did," Danny said. "When he wakes up weigh him. I'll be home in a few hours," she said and he nodded, hanging up.

He walked back into the room and looked at Isaac, taking in his bony face. Only now he noticed his cheekbones jutted out more than they should, and everything was just so, pale and bony. Danny took Isaac's hospital gown off and traced his ribs softly, biting his lip in horror as he saw how they jutted out and how the skin moved when he breathed.

-

Several hours later he heard a gasp as someone tired to pull the covers up. "What are you doing?" Isaac asked, holding the covers up to his cheeks. "Get up and go into the bathroom. We need to weigh you," Danny said. "W-why?" Isaac asked, slowly sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his waist. "Isaac, please," Danny begged, hurt showing in his eyes. Isaac shakily stood up, looking down. "I can't believe you never noticed," he said quietly. "Well I've never seen you naked before, and I haven't really payed attention to you and I'm sorry. I truly am," Danny said and helped Isaac onto the scale. Sure enough, it read 114.7 lbs. 

Danny's breath hitched in his throat as he genoty picked Isaac up, laying him back onto the bed. "Please eat," Danny said. "I do! I eat plenty, I just don't keep it down," he mumbled. "Well you're going to. C'mon," he said and handed Isaac clothes. 

Isaac slipped them on and followed Danny to the kitchen, sitting down. Danny poured some broth into a bowl and started warming it up. "W-what are you making?" Isaac asked. "Some broth. If you haven't kept food in for months then you won't be able to eat solid food," Danny said. "I probably will, my stomach never really shrank," Isaac said. "So you just constantly feel a pain in your stomach," Danny stated, not questioning it. "Yes," Isaac said. "So when I was hungry you gave me food even though you were starving yourself? Isaac, why?" Danny's voice faltered as he looked at Isaac with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," Isaac whispered. 

Danny walked over to him and sat down, handing the bowl to him. "I don't want to see you suffer, please, eat," Danny begged. "What of eating makes me suffer?" Isaac asked, looking into the bowl. "Not having muscle makes you suffer more than being hungry," Danny said softly. Isaac drank the bowl and leaned his head back, looking helplessly at Danny. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure," he said. "Sorry I'm a disappointment," he continued to ramble. 

He gasped softly when he felt a pair of lips on his. He relaxed and melted into the kiss, sighing when a pair of hands softly brushed his face and chest. "Can you eat any more?" Danny asked. "Yeah," Isaac said and Danny got up, getting a brownie and handing it to Isaac. Isaac at it slowly and several minutes later decided it wasn't going to come up. "I'm sleepy," he said and shivered. "And cold," he whimpered and Danny scooped him up. 

"Then go to sleep and hopefully you'll get enough fat soon so I won't be able to carry you and so you would always have warmth," Danny said, smiling. "And so I could float around in the pool," Isaac mumbled, closing his eyes.

Danny laid him on the bed and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and drifting of to his steady breathing and heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac shook Danny awake, straddling him. "Danny, we need to get to school," Isaac sang. "Wow, you're really exited to go to school," Danny said, sitting up and grunting. "Nope, not really. But I'm tired of staying at home, so get up!" He said and lightly slapped Danny's cheek, making him smile. "You're an idiot," Danny said, standing up and changing his clothes. Isaac looked away and Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm decent now," he said and Isaac looked at him. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Isaac blushed, shuffling over to the closet and pulling a shirt and pants out. "Um, c-could you please?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded, turning around and covering his eyes. 

"Why are you so uncomfortable with me looking at you naked?" Danny asked when he turned back around. "I dunno," Isaac shrugged, grabbing his bag and walking downstairs with Danny. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" Danny asked. "No! God, no. I just- I don't know," Isaac said, shaking his head and sliding into the car. Danny sat next to him and turned the car on. "Would you be okay with sex? N-not now, but like, does it make you uncomfortable?" Danny asked, driving slowly to school.

"I-I dunno. I've never done it before so," Isaac said, looking down and blushing. "Have you done anything sexual?" Danny asked. "N-no," Isaac stammered, looking down. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I get it, you weren't in the right body, it's fine. Would you want to do anything?" Danny asked. "Eventually," Isaac said, nodding slowly. "Maybe in a few days or something. M-maybe later tonight, if you'd be okay with it?" Isaac asked, biting his lip. "Sure. If you change your mind tell me," Danny said, parking. "Danny?" Isaac asked. "Yes?" Danny replied, looking at him. "What would I do? W-would I top or bottom?" He asked. "Whichever you want. I'm good at both, I think," he said. "Which ones easier for first time?" Isaac asked, getting out. "I don't know. I think it's fine either way. Bottom would hurt more but I think it's best," Danny said. "Accidental hurt, right?" Isaac asked. "Yes! God, I would never hurt you," he said and Isaac nodded.

They separated for first period, planning to meet at the car since they didn't have any classes together.

-

Danny tapped his foot, holding his phone to his face as he drove. "Yes?" Isaac's voice asked. "Hey, I left, do you want me to pick you up?" Danny asked. "No thanks, I feel like walking," Isaac's voice answered. "Alright, where are you going, your house or mine?" Danny asked. "Mine," he said. "Okay. I'll problably get there first so I'll be in your room when you get there, okay?" He asked. Isaac grunted in agreement, hanging up. 

Danny pulled up at the house, getting out and going up to Isaac's room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Isaac walked in, head down, heading to the bathroom. "Isaac?" Danny asked, following him. "What?" Isaac asked, washing his hands. "What's wrong?" Danny asked, rubbing his back. Isaac whimpered, then cleared his throat. "Nothing," he said. "Isaac. Isaac, look at me," Danny said and isaac sighed, turning and looking at Danny. 

Danny gasped and lightly touched Isaac's face, making him wince. "Sorry," he apologized and got a rag, wetting it. "Sit on the counter. No, sit on the toilet. I'm short," Danny said and Isaac obliged, sitting down and lifting his head. "Danny, it's fine, it'll heal," he said as Danny pressed the rag to his face, carefully wiping the dried blood off. "I don't care, it's not like the blood will undry. Plus it could still get infected. How the hell did this happen, anyways?" Danny asked. "S-some kids beat me up," Isaac mumbled, looking away from Danny.

Danny grabbed his face softly and turned it back, wiping the blood off. "What kids?" Danny asked. "I not know. But it's because they found out about the trans thing," Isaac said. "How? Who told them?" Danny asked. "I don't know. They might have overheard people talking or something. I'll be fine," Isaac said and got up, walking to the bed and taking his shirt off, showing Danny his back. Danny tsked, and started washing Isaac's back off, avoiding the bruises.

"Still up for the sex tonight?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Maybe they won't beat me up if I'm not a virgin," Isaac said. "That isn't the only reason why, is it? Because if it is then I won't do it. You have to want to," Danny said. Isaac sat on the bed and showed Danny his front side. Danny crawled up to him, straddling him as he washed Isaac's stomach off. "I want to," Isaac said and Danny smiled. "Good," he whispered, leaning down and resting his head on Isaac, laying against him. "What are you doing?" Isaac asked. "Just because I don't have wolfy powers like you doesn't mean I can't hear a heartbeat and hear if your lying or not. Say it again," Danny said and Isaac sighed. "I want to have sex. Right now," he said and Danny lifted his head up. "You didn't lie," he said softly. "And I also said, 'right now'. Go lock the door," he said and Danny nodded, getting up and locking it. 

He shut the windows and covered them, sitting back by Isaac. "You ready?" Danny asked. Isaac nodded and Danny crawled over to him, pulling his shirt off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff so... Don't read if you don't like it!

"So, top or bottom?" Danny asked when they were both completely naked. "Bottom, I guess?" Isaac said. "Why doesn't sex education teach us about gay sex?" Isaac asked, lifting his head and looking at Danny. "Because they're ignorant dickheads," Danny said and pulled Isaac over to him. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asked, for what had to be the thousandth time. Isaac nodded eagerly. "It's going to hurt, right?" He asked and Danny nodded. "I'll try to not hurt so much," he said and rubbed lube on himself. "What's that?" Isaac asked.

"This is lube. It makes it not hurt as much," Danny explained. Isaac nodded, watching Danny coat himself. "Why are you staring at me?" Danny asked. "It's so big, I don't think it's going to fit," he said. "Yes, it will," he said and put some more on his fingers. "Lay down on your back and spread your legs," Danny instructed and Isaac obliged, looking at Danny. "Tell me if this hurts," he said and slowly slipped one of his slick fingers in Isaac's hole. 

Isaac shook his head. "It feels fine," he said and Danny nodded, adding two more. Isaac moaned and quickly shut his mouth. "You don't have to stop yourself from making noises, I texted Scott to stay out for a few hours and his mom wouldn't be home until later tonight, no one will hear you exept for me," Danny said and Isaac nodded, letting out a slow moan. Danny stretched his fingers and Isaac gasped. "Did I hurt you?" Danny asked. "N-no. The air just felt wierd around it, it felt cold," Isaac said and Danny chuckled, stretching his fingers and prodding at Isaac's walls. Isaac let out a loud moan as Danny hit his prostate and Danny grinned. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out and looked. He rubbed more lube on himself and lined up with Isaac's hole, looking at Isaac. "You sure you still want to do this?" Danny asked. "Yes," Isaac said and Danny slowly pushed in. 

Isaac gasped and scratched Danny's back, whimpering. Danny stopped, looking at Isaac. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. "No. It's so big though," Isaac said, voice strained. "You wanna still do this?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded, biting his lip. "It's okay if you scratch my back, I won't heal but I'll still be okay," Danny said and Isaac nodded again. Danny pushed the rest of the way in and slowly pulled out. He thrust in again, slowly picking up pace. Isaac moaned, softly scratching Danny's back. "F-feels good," he moaned and Danny nodded, angling st Isaac's prostate. He hit it and Isaac gasped out, cumming on their stomachs. 

Danny thrust a few more times and released I to him, slowly pulling out and looking at Isaac. "So?" Danny asked. "That was fun," he said. "Want to try topping next time?" Danny asked. "No, I like this," he said and Danny nodded, leaning down and licking Isaac's stomach. He rubbed his fingers on his push, getting off all the cum, and looked at Isaac, sucking it off his fingers. "What does it taste like?" Isaac asked. "Salty. I still have some left, want to try?" He asked and Isaac nodded. Danny rubbed his fingers on Isaac's stomach and help it by his mouth. Isaac sucked it off and smiled. 

"It tastes good," he said and Danny smiled, pulling the covers over them. "Good. We should go to bed now," he said and Isaac nodded, yawning. 

He curled up against Danny and Danny wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head and slowly falling asleep.

-

Isaac woke up and swallowed, cringing and walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of orange juice. "Orange juice at three in the morning?" He heard Scott asked. "Um, is there something wrong with that?" Isaac asked, taking a sip, eyes locked with Scott's. "No, there isn't anything wrong, jus- wait, I thought you didn't even like orange juice," Scott said and Isaac shrugged, downing the rest. "I tasted vomit and had to drink something to get rid of the taste and I guess I like the taste now," Isaac said and Scott nodded. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked, seeing a haunted look on Scott's face. 

"Nothing. I must've miscounted," he said. "Miscounted what?" Isaac asked. "For a second I heard 5 heartbeats. Problably since I haven't had sleep in a few hours," Scott shrugged it off, walking back up to his room. Isaac walked to his room and crawled back in bed next to Danny ignoring the taste of vomit which still clung to his throat.

-

This time when he woke up he did vomit. He quickly flushed and washed out his mouth, looking at the time. "Danny, get up, we need to get ready for school," he said and Danny groaned, slowly sitting up. "Are you sore at all?" He asked. "A bit. But I woke up at three and then again a few minutes ago, so I walked it off," he said and Danny nodded, getting up and pulling clothes on.

Halfway through first period Danny poked Isaac, his phone to his face. "What?" Isaac asked. "My parents, they're crying and they said we need to get to the hospital right now," Danny said and Isaac nodded slowly, standing up and grabbing his bag. Danny followed him, ignoring the teacher asking them where they were going and telling them they couldn't leave without permission.

-

At the hospital Isaac and Danny sat by Jaxon, Isaac subtly touching Jaxon's hand or forehead to slowly take some pain away. Danny's parents sat in the corner, hugging each other as Mrs. Mahealani sobbed into Mr. Mahealani's shirt. "Isaac," Danny said, pulling Isaac's hand away from Jaxon's. Isaac blinked and squinted. "T-the noise is loud," he said and Danny hugged him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Think about it," Danny said and Isaac stiffened, the single long beep bouncing around in his head. He grabbed it and squeezed his eyes shut, hearing 5 different heartbeats. "Is Jaxon?" Isaac asked and Danny shook his head. "He's dead," he said and Isaac pulled Danny's chin, pressing their lips roughly together. 

Danny kissed back, pulling Isaac closer. Isaac pulled away as he heard the five heartbeats again. "Isaac? Where are you going?" Danny asked as Isaac got up, grabbing his bag. "You need to be with your family, call me back later," he said and rushed out the door, running to Derek's house. He dialed Scott, leaning shading a tree and catching his breath. "Isaac? What are you doing? It's the middle of class," Scott whispered. "I heard an extra heart beat. What's happening?" He asked, swallowing thickly. "I don't know. Go to Derek's and I'll be there in a bit. He'll problably know," Scott said and hung up. 

"I hope so," Isaac whispered to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket and waiting for Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Derek asked for the third time. "Listen to the heartbeats," Scott said and Derek nodded, furrowing his eyebrows and looking back at them. "There are five," he said and Isaac frowned. "That can't be right, there's always an extra and there's only three of us here..." Isaac said. "An extra what?" Stiles asked, walking from downstairs. "Idiot," Derek growled. "I told you to stay upstairs!" He snarled at stiles, who walked around the kitchen, searching for food. "I got hungry," stiles said, grabbing a pickle and taking a bite. 

"Wait, you and stiles?" Isaac asked, raising and eyebrow. "Yes. Shut up, what about the extra heatbeat?" Derek asked. "It only started a few days ago, I think yesterday or like, last night or something," Scott said and Isaac nodded. "Wait, last night was... Shit," he said and pulled out his phone. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered as he dialed a number and placed his phone to his ear. He ran upstairs and shut the door to the room he walked into. He sat down and tapped his foot, waiting formlydia to answer. 

"Yes?" She asked after the fourth ring. "Do you have any pregnancy tests?" He asked. "No, but I can go get some if you need them," she said. "Yeah, thanks, oh, we're at Derek's house," he said and she breathed an okay before hanging up. 

Isaac ran back downstairs, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Seriously?" Derek asked and Isaac remembers that Scott and Derek could hear everything he just said. "Ask Lydia or Scott, they know why," isaac growled, walking out the front door and waiting for Lydia.

-

A few minutes later she pulled up, handing Isaac a bag. "Thank you so much," he said, running inside and up to the bathroom. He dug out a test and listened to Derek and Scott's conversation with Lydia. "Wait, so for more than half the time he's been in my pack he's been a she?" Derek asked and Isaac looked down at the test, sighing and doing another. "There isn't anything wrong with it," Lydia said. "I know that! But, how did we not know?" He asked, optioning to him and Scott. Scott shrugged and Isaac sighed, trying another test. "Because you guys are idiots. Do you think there's something wrong with it?" Lydia asked, stiles shaking his head and muttering, "no, no no, Lydia don't." 

"Yes," Derek growled and Isaac frowned, blinking rapidly. "Do you think there's something wrong with him being with Danny?" She asked. "Derek, you better not say yes," Scott snarled. "Why not?" Derek asked. "Oh my god. Stiles! You can't think there's something wrong with it if you're with a guy," she said and Derek sighed angrily, walking out the door and slamming it. 

"Isaac? We know you heard, c'mon," Lydia said Isaac walked out the bathroom, handing Lydia the bag of the used tests. "I don't need these," she said. "I don't want them," he said, his voice cracking. "I'll go talk to Derek, he's problably just mad he never figured out," stiles said, walking out the door and carefully shutting it. Isaac said down and covered his face with his hands, taking a shaky breath. "Are you gonna tell Danny?" Lydia asked, sitting next to him. "Eventually... I guess," Isaac said. "Why did you call Lydia?" Scott asked and Isaac shrugged. "I didn't know you guys were friends," he said, sitting on the floor next to them. "We aren't really that close, I would've called Allison but," Isaac stopped, looking at Scott's face. "Sorry," he said and Scott sighed. "It's fine. What did they say?" Scott asked. 

Isaac choked and Lydia rolled her eyes. "Idiot. He said he'd tell Danny eventually and said he didn't want them. What do you think?" She asked. "Oh, are you gonna get rid of it?" Scott asked. "No!" Isaac snapped, glaring at Scott. "Sorry, I was just asking," he mumbled. "No, I'm not gonna 'get rid of it'. It's not it's fault it's here, it's mine and Danny's. I can't kill an inoccent life," he said quietly. "Do you have any ideas for names?" Lydia asked, rubbing his arm softly. "Jaxon," he murmured. "what if it's a girl?" Scott asked. "If Danny's okay with it, Jaxon," he said, standing up. "Where are you going?" Lydia asked, getting up with Scott. "I'm going to go be with Danny," he said and they nodded, watching him walk out the door. 

"How do you think Danny will react?" Scott asked. "Knowing Danny, he'll be a little confused at first, but he wouldn't hate it or kill it and he wouldn't break up with Isaac about it either," Lydia said. "Would he want it?" Scott asked and Lydia shrugged. "He'd problably be happy he gets a kid half him half Isaac since that usually doesn't happen when guys have sex; he's always wanted a family. It's a bit early since he hasn't even gone to college yet but he'll be happy; he'll want it," she said and Scott nodded. 

-

Isaac called Danny when he got out the house and waited for him to answer. "Isaac?" Danny asked. "Hey. Where are you?" Isaac asked. "In my room, waiting for you to call. My parents are in theirs, crying. I- do you want to come over?" Danny asked. "Could you come over to my house?" Isaac asked, walking in and going up to his room. "Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes," he said. "I love you," Isaac said and Danny sighed happily. "I love you to," he said, and Isaac heard his car start. "You'll always love me, right?" Isaac asked nervously, swallowing thickly. "Of course, why?" Danny asked. "N-no reason. Well- I mean, t-there is a reason, which is- which is why I asked, but- I'll tell you when you get here, okay?" Isaac asked. "Sure," Danny said, grinning and hanging up. 

Isaac dropped the bag on his nightstand and laid down on his bed, sighing. "Don't fuck this up, Isaac," he muttered to himself and looked down at his stomach, frowning.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny walked into Isaac's room, sitting down next to him. Isaac handed him the bag, stil staring at the ceiling expressionless. Danny looked through it and back at Isaac. "T-these are yours?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded, biting his lip. "P-please don't leave me," he whimpered and Danny gasped softly, laying on his side and looking at Isaac. "No. No, god no. I love you, I'd never leave you," he said and Isaac looked at him. "You sure," he sniffled. "Yes," he said softly, stroking Isaac's cheek and smiling at him. "D-do you want it? Because if you don't we can get rid of it," Isaac said. "I'm not getting rid of it. It's a few years too soon, but I want it," he said. "We both need to go to college, who would look after it?" Isaac asked. "My parents could, or Melissa," Danny said and Isaac nodded, sitting up. "what would we name it?" Danny asked him and he looked down, blushing. "I was thinking Jaxon," he said and Danny grinned. 

"Yes," he said, hugging Isaac. "Would you have to do it C- section or natural? I mean, I know you'd want to do it C, but would you even be able to do it naturally?" Danny asked and Isaac shook his head. "I shouldn't have even happened, but it did. So, I think if Melissa would want to I'd want her to help deliver it. You wouldn't be there though, would you?" Isaac asked, looking up at him. "Why wouldn't I?" Danny asked, brushing his fingers through Isaac's hair. "Cause you're faint at the sight of blood," Isaac said. "I'll be fine. We could have someone else there to catch me if I faint," Danny said and Isaac giggled. "No. No one else gets to touch you but me," he said, a serious look on his face. "What about lacrosse? People run into me all the time; when I'm not in golie, that is," Danny said and Isaac shook his head. "Then only be goalie. Mine, all mine," Isaac said, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. 

"Oh, you might want to get off the lacrosse team then," Danny said. "Why?" Isaac asked. "You could still watch, but if someone ran into you they might hurt Jaxon," he said, poking Isaac's belly. "I'll still go to school though, right?" He asked. "Yeah. Um, maybe when it starts showing you swear like, bigger jackets or something? To cover it up?" Danny suggested and Isaac shrugged. "We'll think of it when it happens," he said and sighed, looking up at Danny and frowning. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "You're too far up, my lips can't reach yours," he pouted and Danny smiled, leaning down and pressing there lips together. Isaac kissed back and sat up, pushing Danny against the headboard. Danny pulled Isaac closer, opening his mouth and letting Isaac slip his tounge in. "Need you," Isaac mumbled, pulling away. "Lock the door," Danny said and Isaac nodded, running towards the door and locking it. He pulled his shirt off and walked back over to the bed, pulling Danny's off. 

He motioned for Danny to pull his pants off and Danny obliged, looking at Isaac as he did. Isaac slid his off and straddled Danny, kissing him before grabbing the lube. "Wanna ride me?" Danny asked. "Is that basically what I'm doing now?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded. Isaac rubbed the lube on Danny's hardened member and frowned, looking at Danny. "Do me? I don't wanna do it," he said and Danny nodded, slicking up his fingers and sliding them in Isaac, stretching them out. "Why don't you want to do it?" Danny asked. "F-feels wierd, t-to tight on my fingers," Isaac said, rolling his hips. "Stretched enough?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded. Danny pulled his fingers out and helped Isaac sink down onto him. Isaac rolled his hips and they both moaned. "That was perfect. You sure you've never done this before?" Danny asked, biting his lip and looking at Isaac's torso. "Yep," Isaac said, leaning down and kissing Danny. Danny kissed back and flipped them around, pushing into Isaac and licking his neck. He bit down softly and Isaac moaned. Danny pulled away and smirked at the forming bruise. 

Isaac bucked his hips up, moaning as he released on their stomachs. Danny pulled put and looked at Isaac who was looking at Danny's still hard cock. "Isaac, I'm gonna teach you something else, okay? Come over here," he said and Isaac sat up, looking at Danny. "Put your mouth on it, no teeth, and bob your head up and down," he instructed and Isaac obliged. "And if you want to you can just lick the tip," Danny said and Isaac pulled off, looking st it curiously and slowly licking it. Danny gasped and nodded. "J-just like that," he said and Isaac continued, licking the tip and sometimes deepthroatingl Danny released in Isaac's throat without warning and Isaac choked, swallowing it down and pulling off. 

He looked at Danny and Danny smiled. "Sorry," he apologized and wiped the extra cum dripping down Isaac's chin. He sucked it off his thumb and laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Isaac and kissing him.

"I love you," he whispered and Isaac grunted softly, drifting off. Danny placed his hand on Isaac's stomach, sighing softly and falling asleep.

-

Isaac woke up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. He pulled his face away and rested his forehead on it while he waited to make sure he wouldn't Vomit again. He felt a cold hand on his back and someone softly breathing onto his neck. "You okay?" Danny asked in a raspy voice. "Yeah. I think it's over no-" Isaac stopped as he vomited again, Danny rubbing his back softly. "I don't get it, I haven't even eaten anything and I barely ate anything yesterday!" Isaac wailed and Danny shushed him. "Melissa and Scott are still sleeping, be quiet. It's morning sicknesses, my mom got them a lot with Jaxon, probably the same with me, too. What do you mean you barely ate yesterday?" Danny asked. "I- I wasn't hungry... I'm sorry, I'm trying to eat, it's just hard," Isaac said, tears falling down his face. 

"I'm not angry, I was just curious, it's fine. Just try to eat more, okay? But if you aren't hungry don't eat," he said and helped Isaac up, flushing the toilet as Isaac rinsed his mouth out. "What if it's a girl?" Danny asked. "Still Jaxon?" Isaac asked and Danny shrugged. "I'm really hoping it's not a girl," Isaac groaned. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because, it's sucks. Wether you want to be one or not. It sucks from when you're around 9-14 and only stops when you're about 60ish," Isaac said. "Bad enough with that, I don't want to go to store and buy stuff, that's be even weirder," Isaac said, cringing. 

Danny chuckled and hugged Isaac, resting his chin on Isaac's shoulder. "Want to go get something to eat?" Danny asked. "Pancakes with pickles on the side dipped in peanut butter," Isaac said. "What the hell did you just say?" Danny asked, walking them into Isaac's room. "I want pancakes. With pickles on the side. And the pickles covered in peanut butter," Isaac said and Danny sighed. "I need to ask Melissa if this is normal," Danny muttered to himself. "If what is normal?" Isaac asked, slipping on sweatpants. "The wierd food cravings," Danny said and Isaac grabbed his arm. "She doesn't know yet," he said and Danny nodded. "I know, you need to tell her though if you want her to help," Danny reminded Isaac and Isaac nodded. 

"Hey Danny, guess what?" Isaac asked, grinning. "What?" Danny replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm commando!" Isaac said and Danny smiled, shaking his head. "What?" Isaac asked. "You. You're adorable," Danny said. "No I'm not, I'm a wolf; I'm fierce," Isaac said, making a "fierce" face. Danny snorted and put his arm around Isaac's waist, leading him downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so short, but I have to end it in a cliff hanger. I apologize in advance and whatever the opposite of advance is about some of them being short

"Are you guys sure?" Melissa asked again, looking at Danny. Danny glanced over to Isaac, who was stuffing his face with pickles covered in peanut butter and Nutella. "Yeah, we're pretty sure," Danny said and Isaac smiled at them. "Where are the tests?" She asked and Danny ran upstairs, grabbing the bag. "Isaac, you know it might not be safe, right?" She asked and he looked over at her. "How?" He asked. "You know how to control yourself during the full moon, right?" She asked and Isaac nodded. "Okay. Getting that out of the way, three still the fact that your male," she said and Isaac nodded. "I know. But I'm not having an abortion," he said, shaking his head. "It will problably die anyways," she said. "I'm not having an abortion," he repeated and Danny came back downstairs, setting the bag infront of her. 

She looked at them and then over at Isaac. "Yeah, the cravings are normal. Just uh, be careful. And I'm almost always at the hospital so if you ever have any problems come talk to me," she said and they nodded. She walked out to her to car to drive to the hospital and Danny sat down next to Isaac. "I heard what you guys said. You weren't very quiet, Scott problably heard, too," Danny said and Isaac shrugged, looking down. "I don't want it to die," he whimpered and Danny hugged him. Isaac rested his head on Danny's chest, sighing and setting his empty bowl down. "Why would it die?" Danny asked. "She said it's because I'm male and most of the time the babies don't live," he said and Danny nodded. "A lot of times the pregnant guys don't, either," they heard Scott say. "W-what?" Isaac whispered, looking up at Scott with wide eyes. 

"I did some research last night, and 7 out of 10 of the men die. 9 out of 10 of the children die. The one that lives out of those ten is usually premature," Scott said and Isaac nodded. "How do they die?" Isaac asked. "The babies usually die because the guys can't give them the right stuff they need I think and the guys die because it's not suppose to happen," Scott said, sitting down. "I don't want it to die," Isaac whimpered again. "It could be the one that lives; it'll live, alright?" Scott asked. Isaac nodded and Danny kissed the top of his head. "It'll be premature," Scott said. "How do you know that?" Isaac asked. "It's only been like, two days and there's already a small lump forming, usually it doesn't start forming until a month," Scott said and Isaac nodded. 

"Are you going to school?" Isaac asked and Scott shook his head. "Can you manage on your own?" He asked and Isaac nodded. "This is problably going to sound really mean but could I stay with him today, Danny?" Scott asked and Danny nodded, grabbing his bag and leaving after he quickly kissed Isaac. 

When the door shut Scott stood up, looking at Isaac. "As far as me and Derek know, it isn't going to live," Scott said. "Why not?" Isaac asked. "We can ask Deaton," Scott said and Isaac nodded, standing up.

-

When they got to Deaton's office to sac stared at the wall. He looked back at Scott and then at the wall again. "He still hasn't gotten rid of the mountain has or whatever shit is there?" Isaac asked. "No I haven't. It's beacon hills, you never know what might happen," Deaton said, opening the door and letting them in. "So, why are you guys here?" He asked. "Um, Isaac's well um, it's complicated," Scott said. "Well, that's not giving me much to work with," Deaton said and Isaac chuckled weakly. "Just, check his heartbeat," Scott said and deaton got his stethoscope, placing it on Isaac's chest. "It sounds fine, Scott," he said. "Put it on my stomach now," Isaac said and Deaton sighed, sliding it down to Isaac's stomach and frowning. 

"Another heartbeat?" Deaton asked and Isaac shrugged, pushing his lips. "Guess what it is," he said and Deaton put the stethoscope away, looking at Isaac. "You're going to be fine, and it will be fine," Deaton said. "Really? Because Melissa said it'll problably die and I might night die, too," Isaac said, looking up at Deaton. "She forgot to count the werewolf part; you guys will be fine," Deaton said. "Scott said it will be premature," Isaac said. "It most likely will," Deaton said and Isaac nodded, hugging Danny's sweatshirt close to his body. "Thanks," he said and him and Scott left.

"See? You'll be fine," Scott said and Isaac sighed. "I sure hope so," he said as they drove back home. 

-

When they got back Isaac went up to his room, tugging the sweatshirt and his shirt off. "Why's it so fuckingnhot in here?" He complained and Scott raised and eyebrow. "Dude, it's 69 degrees," Scott said and Isaac chuckled. "69... Seriously, turn to down to like, sixty or something, to hot to function," Isaac mumbled. Scott walked over to him and put his hand on Isaac's forehead. "Yikes, you're burning up," he said and Isaac's eyes went wide. He ran to the bathroom and vomited, wiping his mouth on his hand and sighed, leaning against the counter. "Isaac. Isaac, you okay?" Scott asked and Isaac gasped, passing out and landing on the floor with a thud. 

"Shit!" Scott whispered as he saw blood smeared on the counter, pouring onto to floor from his head. "Uh, Danny first, Danny first," he mumbled and called Danny. "Scott? What is it, I'm in the middle of class," Danny whispered. "I know, Isaac just vomited and passed out and there's blood coming from his head and well, you need to get here now," Scott said and Danny hung up. 

Danny ran out of class, getting in his car and driving to the house, praying Isaac and the baby would be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott called Derek next, waiting for them both to show up. Derek got there a little later than Scott thought he would, considering he couldn't Run with stiles coming with him.

When Derek got there Danny was already there. Isaac was in bed with a bandage on his head, breathing softly while Danny held his hand. Derek came in and stiles groaned, shutting the bathroom door. "Let's just not have the giant puddle of blood showing, is that okay?" He asked and Scott glared at him. "Alright, wrong time, I got it," he said and Danny looked up at Scott, biting his lip. "Why isn't he in the hospital?" Derek growled. "Oh, for one the um- the hospital won't really grasp the pregnant male bit without wanting to run tests on him," Danny said. "Plus with the- the werewolf part, too. That migh he bad," stiles added and they all glared at him. "Just sayin," he said and backed away. "We don't want to bother Deaton since we can't really carry Isaac all the way there," Scott said and Derek interrupted. "I could," he said and Danny glared at him. {wow! just so much glaring} "you will not lay a finger on him," he said and Derek groaned. 

"What about his pain? I could take it away," Derek argued. "Or Scott can, and is," Danny said. "Why don't you trust me?" Derek asked. Danny shrugged. "Maybe because Isaac told me when he was seeing if he was pregnant or not you were yelling about how it wasn't right. I don't like you," Danny said, looking up at him. "I talked to him, he was just angry about how he didn't notice Isaac's whole not fully make part before. He's fine now," stiles said and Danny sighed. "I still don't like him," he grunted, looking back at Isaac. "If you didn't bite him he wouldn't be here," Danny said. "Where? Alive? Healing?" Derek asked. "No see, that's the problem. He isn't healing," Danny said.

-

Melissa walked into the room and sighed, rushing over to the bed. "What happened?" She asked. "He vomited and I asked if he was okay and he said he was fine and then he passed out and hit his head on the counter," Scott said and she nodded. "He'll be fine," she said and Derek nodded. "He's healing, just slowly," he said and grabbed a poket knife out of his pocket. He grabbed Isaac's arm and made a small slash in it. Danny glared at him and looked at Isaac's arm. The cut slowly faded and Derek looked at Danny. "See? He'll heal in a few days. It was problably morning sickness or something and he was light headed," Derek explained. "It wasn't morning though," Danny pointed out and Derek huffed. "That doesn't exactly matter," Derek said and walked out. "Where are you going?" Scott asked. "He's fine; he'll live. I have no reason to stay," Derek said and drove off.

"Will he really he okay?" Danny asked Melissa and she nodded. Scott and Melissa walked out the room, shutting the door quietly. "Isaac," Danny whispered. "Hmmm," Isaac mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, smiling weakly when he saw Danny's face. "You stayed," he whispered. "What are you talking about? I went to school and came back," Danny said. "I meant you stayed when very one else left," Isaac mumbled, his words slurred. "Of course. They left so we could be alone," Danny said and Isaac sighed, closng his eyes. "Can I go to sleep?" He asked and Danny nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" Danny asked. "Yes," Isaac mumbled, sighing and laying on his side, falling asleep, still clutching Danny's hand. 

-

Isaac woke up with a jolt and saw Danny staring at him. "Isaac? You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Isaac said, looking at his stomach. "I'm having a baby, right?" He asked and Danny nodded. Isaac sighed in relief and leaned back. "I thought I was going crazy for a second," Isaac said and Danny chuckled. "Nope. We're naming it Jaxon, wether it's girl or boy," Danny reminded him and he nodded. "And I hope it's a boy because girls scare me," Isaac said. "Scared? You told me you were creeped out because you didn't want to buy girly stuff for her," Danny said and Isaac nodded.

"Y-yeah, that's what I meant," he said, gulping. "Isaac, don't lie to me," Danny said softly. "I'm not lying," Isaac snarled. "You could say you don't want to talk about it," Danny said and Isaac shook his head, blinking. "No, I-I do. I just don't think I can," Isaac said. "That's okay; talk about it when you can," Danny said. "No, I want to talk about it know," Isaac said, sitting up and taking a deep breath. 

-

"I had an older brother but I also had an older sister and an aunt that lived with us; I just don't talk about them that often. I think I was close to 6 or 7 at the time. My brother was 15 and my sister was 13. One night we all went to bed a little later than usual; our parents were gone and we were left with out aunt for the night. She came into my room at around 11 o'clock. She shook me awake and I asked her what do you want? Not in a rude way, just asking. S-she sat me up and tore my pajamas off; literally.

"I asked, 'what are you doing?' and she covered my mouth with a few layers of duct tape so I couldn't move or say anthing. Then she um, s-she molested me. She touched me and hit me and made me bleed. Y-you know how if you put enough spit on duct tape it'll come off? Well, I tried that but it didn't work. There were so many layers, the stayed stuck on there. I tried to scream out for help but my brother and sister didn't hear me. 

"Finally I passed out; I don't know what she did to me after that. When I came to my sister and brother broke the door down and ran to help me. My sister threw the broken pajamas away and started cleaning the sheets. My brother took the duct tape off and made it not hurt as much and cleaned the cuts and bruises. My sister came back in and my aunt lunged at her. She had something sharp in her hand and she tops my sisters throat open; blood poured all over the floor. My brother got up and fought my aunt for half an hour or so until my dad and mom got back. My dad kicked my aunt out and then they took care of me. The only woman I ever let touch me again was my mom. Not how my aunt did. Only when I had cuts or stuff and she washed them off. 

"I loved her but I just couldn't do it anymore. I-I'm afraid I'm going to neglect Jaxon if it's a girl. I won't mean to, I'll just ignore her. Even though she'd be an inocent baby; my mom was inoccent, too, and I still shyed away from her," Isaac finished and looked at Danny with tears. "My sister died," Isaac choked out and Danny hugged him, sitting down next to him. Isaac buried his face in Danny's shirt, sobbing loudly. 

The door opened and Scott and Melissa walked in. "We heard; well- Scott heard," Melissa said and Scott hugged him. "Is that why you like me?" Danny asked. "I-I would stil l-like you if that d-didn't happen; I-I-I'd still trust you, just qu-quicker than I d-did," Isaac hiccuped. "My mom tended to your head when you were asleep," Scott said. "T-that's all?" Isaac asked and Scott nodded. "I-it's okay," he said. "I'll be fine." He added and they nodded, leaving him to Danny. Danny crocked him to sleep, humming softly into his ear with his arms wrapped protectively around him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this Chapter has several chapters of rape and violence, if you don't want to read it skip it. Paragraphs 2, 3, And 4

Isaac woke up and went to the bathroom, looking at his face and sighing. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm, he dipped a rag under it and wiped at his face getting rid of the tear trails on his cheeks. He felt two strong hands on his shoulder and smiled, looking back at Danny. He reached his head up and pressed their lips together, looking outside. "What time is it?" He asked. "About 10 o'clock; pm," Danny said and Isaac sighed. "Is it too late for me to take a walk? I-I just want to be in the fresh air by myself for a while," he said and Danny nodded. "Sure, you can go out. Don't get hurt; be careful," Danny said and hugged him. Isaac nodded, walking to the door. "I'll be careful," he promised and walked out the door into the forest. 

-

Isaac walked around, hugging his jacket tigher to his body. He tilted his head as he heard footsteps behind him and turned around quickly, he tried to yell out but something was shoved into his throat. "Now what's a pretty boy like you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked. They unzipped his jacket and slid it off. They pulled scissors out of their pocket and cut Isaac's shirt, tearing it off. Isaac tried to squirm away and went rigid when he felt a cold metal on his hand. "Look at that, you're stuck in a fox trap," the person whispered and he looked up at them, tears in his eyes. He breathed quickly, trying to stay still. Apt he person tugged his pants off and took him into their mouth. He whimpered and they dig their nails into him and bit down, making his scream around the gag and move his hands. The trap snapped at them and he screeched as the pan overwhelmed him. 

"That's more like it, isn't it?" They asked and slammed into him. He cried out in pain and tried to squirm off but they pulled him down. He growled and his eyes turned yellow. They tsked and slapped him. "Bad dog," they scolded and stuck him eith a needle. He relaxed to where he wouldn't think them and they smiled. "Good. Behave badly again and my hand might accidentally hit the trap," he said and slammed his fist onto it, making it sink into Isaac's wrists. He screamed and they comtinued thrusting into him. He growled and they hit the trap again, making him whimper.

They pulled out a knife and buried it deep into Isaac's stomach. They took the gag out and he tried screaming but nothing came out. They released the trap and he turned around, spitting up blood. They hit a block onto his head, making him blackout.

-

He woke up and heard two beeping noises. He looked over st the machines and smiled. "W-why are there two?" He choked out in a raspy voice and started coughing blood. "Guess," he heard a voice say. "I thought the baby died," he said. "It did; one of them, that is," he heard Derek say. "T-there were two?" Isaac asked and Derek nodded. "Where's Danny?" Isaac asked, trying to sit up. "Don't strain yourself. Danny's in another room. They had to sedate him, he saw your bloodied naked body and started freaking out," Derek said and Isaac looked up at him. Isaac gasped, taking in Derek's broken, battered figure. "What the hell happened to you?" Isaac asked. "Same thing," he huffed. "Then how come I'm in bed and you aren't?" Isaac asked. "Because I'm not pregnant," Derek snarled "Were you?" Isaac asked. "How the hell would that happen?" Derek growled, getting up and walking out. 

"Isaac, can you keep a secret?" He heard the first voice and made it out to be stiles's voice. "Yeah," Isaac said and stiles walked over to him, placing his mouth near Isaac's ear. "Fist of all no idea why I came over here since you could've heard me if I whispered from over there and second- he was pregnant," stiles said. "B-but, doesn't he top?" Isaac asked. "Usually. One day I did though. I guess that was a bad idea," he said and Isaac nodded. "He was gonna get an abortion anyways. Please don't tell anyone," stiles said and Isaac nodded "my lips are sealed. When Danny wakes up can you send him in here?" Isaac asked and stiles nodded. 

Isaac closed his eyes again and waited for Danny to arrive.

-

A few minutes later he opened his eyes when the familiar scent of Danny drifted next to him. He smiled at Danny and Danny looked at the machines. "So it's alive," Danny said and Isaac nodded. "I am, too, incase you forgot about me," he added and Danny rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to Isaac's. Isaac sighed and kissed back, wrapping one of his arms around Danny's neck and pulling him down. "I... Thought you... Were... Dead," Danny breathed between kisses. "No...pe," Isaac answered, closing his eyes and slowly pulling their lips apart, resting their foreheads together. 

"Please don't go out on your own anymore," Danny whispered. "They wanted to kill it and they think it's dead. It'll be fine," Isaac insisted. "No. Earlier today I snuck in here and saw someone looking at you from the window; their face was covered. I-I think it was them," Danny said. "It problably was," Isaac sighed. "They'll be back then; they'll try to kill you," they heard Derek say from the doorway. 

"We have to kill them then," Isaac said. "It's not that simple," Derek retorted, walking in. "You seriously think no ones thought of that before?" He asked when Isaac frowned. "Well what did you do then?" He asked. "I fought them. I clawed there back apart to where you could see bone I TORE THROUGH EVERY VEIN AND EVERY MUSCLE AND THEY LIVED! You can kill them, but not easily," he said and Isaac looked down. "So they're going to kill me," he mumbled. "No. But they're going to try," another voice said and Isaac looked up.

"Ethan," he growled.


	17. Chapter 17

Isaac slowly opened his eyes, groaning and looking around. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up. "You attacked me; the doctors came in and sedated you," Ethan said. "Why are you back?" He whimpered, grabbing Danny's hand. "I heard there were more killers. Besides, it's not like I could stay for long; this is my home now," he said. "What rank are you? Still omega?" Isaac asked and Ethan growled. "That's what I thought. And you can't survive without a pack, right?" Isaac asked. "You're right; which is my I'm in a pack," he said and looked over at Scott. "You let him in your pack?" Isaac asked. "Yes; he proved he would die for me, along with Aiden. He's loyal, he's in my pack," Scott said and Ethan looked down at the mention of his brothers name. 

"Was the person who attacked you male or female?" Derek suddenly asked. "I don't know. It might've been female; why?" He asked. "No reason; just wondering," Derek said and walked out the room. "I don't want him in my pack," Isaac growled. "Your pack? I thought you were in Derek's pack," Scott said. "In case you've forgotten he's a beta since he gave his power to Cora to save her; I'm in yours. I don't want him in my pack," Isaac snarled. "Why not?" Ethan asked, smirking. "You killed Boyd," Isaac spat. "If we didn't kill him we would have died," Ethan said and Isaac rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled and shifted around, trying to get comfortable. 

"When the hell can I leave here?" He asked. "Are you healed?" Scott asked. "Mostly. I can still like, move and stuff," Isaac said and they shrugged. "Good enough for me," Derek said and Isaac tore the I.V's out of his arm. He got up and pulled his clothes on, ignoring the stares. "Dude, you're skinny, and that's coming from me," Stiles said and Isaac rolled his eyes. "You're skinny because you've got a fast motabolism, I'm skinny because I don't," Isaac snarled. "What the hell does he mean by that?" Stiles whispered to Derek and Derek sighed. "He means he doesn't eat, idiot," Derek said and stiles put his hands up. "Sorry," he said.

"You haven't been eating? I thought you have," Danny said and Isaac scoffed. "It's not like you actually noticed," he growled and walked out, ignoring the doctors and nurses protests. 

-

"Um ,Isaac, I was wondering if um," Danny stammered and Isaac sighed. "Yes, you and Ethan can hang out," he said and Danny smiled. "Thank you," Danny said and Isaac sighed. "You're welcome," he said and Danny walked out the room. He shut the door and Isaac opened the windows crawling out onto the roof and hopping out, running to the forest where Derek lived.

When he got there he slowly nocked on the door, gulping. Derek opened it and smiled slightly before covering it up. "Isaac, why are you here?" He asked. "Danny's hanging out with Ethan and I don't have anywhere else to go," Isaac scowled, pushing Derek out of the way. "Your house maybe?" Derek asked and Isaac shrugged, sitting down. "Danny's scent is everywhere, now Ethan's is there, too. If I go back I'll break something, problably try to kill someone," he said and looked down at hi stomach. "Having second thoughts about it," Derek asked and Isaac nodded. "You have no fucking idea."

"Where's Stiles?" Isaac asked. "Hanging out with Scott. They usually hang out on Tuesdays and Fridays, sometimes the weekends so," Derek said and Isaac nodded. "C-can I stay here for the night? I don't want to go back," Isaac whispered. "Um, sure," Derek said, heart pounding. "It's fine; I'll leave if you want me to," Isaac said and got up. "No! Stay! Please," Derek said and Isaac sat down, looking at Derek. "He's leaving me; I know it. He isn't going to come back to me, is he?" Isaac asked. "Problably not," Derek said. "He should've broken up with me when he asked. It would've been easier," Isaac said. "I don't think he wanted to. He knows you're a werewolf. He knows you could kill him if you wanted to," Derek said, getting up. 

"Well then he should know I would never want to kill him, no matter how much he pisses me off," Isaac sighed. "You really love him, don't you?" Derek asked, looking down at him. "Yeah," Isaac said softly. "Wait, it isn't Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday, or Friday, so whys Stoiles gone?" Isaac asked. "Oh, he- he left for a while. We got in a fight," Derek said and Isaac nodded. "It sucks, doesn't it?" He asked. "We'll not nececerely," Derek said. "How?" Isaac asked. "Because that means I can't do this," Derek said, pushing Isaac's shoulder against the chair and pressing his lips onto Isaac's roughly. Isaac sighed, kissing back. 

Derek pulled away and looked at Isaac. "Did you kiss back because the hormones or because you wanted to?" Derek asked. "I-I don't know," Isaac stammered. "Get out when you wake up; you can sleep with me if you want," Derek said and grabbed his arm, leading him to his room.

-

Isaac woke up and snuck out, running back to his house. He peaked in through his window and saw Danny sleeping alone, hugging a pillow. Isaac crawled in, poking Danny on the cheek. "Hey Isaac," he mumbled and opened his eyes. "I was over at Derek's-" he stopped, sniffing. His eyes turned golden and he glared at Danny. "Where's Ethan?" He growled. "In the shower; relax, we didn't so anything. I'll tell him to leave when he gets out," Danny said. "You let him stay with you? In my bed? In my spot?" Isaac growled, tightening his grip on Danny's throat. His claws grew out and Danny's eyes got big. "Isaac!" Ethan yelled and ran over to him, shoving him away from Danny. 

As Isaac stumbled back he scratched Danny's throat. "W-what happened? What did I do?" He asked, looking st his hand. "You almost killed him, that's what," Ethan snarled. "I didn't mean to," Isaac whimpered. "I bet you didn't," Ethan snapped and Isaac jumped out the window, landing on his leg. 

He cried out in pain and stood up, limping to Derek's.


	18. Chapter 18

Isaac knocked on the door, leaning against the wall and looking st his leg. It was snapped the wrong way and bloodied and bruised. Isaac grimaced and covered it back up. The door opened and Derek looked at him. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, letting Isaac in. Isaac stumbled and fell on the couch. "I-I went back t-to the house. A-and Danny let e-Ethan spen the night I-in my r-room in my spot in my-my bed. And I almost I-k-killed Danny. I jumped out the window and loaded on my leg and it isn't h-healing," Isaac hiccuped, hot tears running down his cheek. 

"She its okay. We'll get you to Deaton's, okay? Everything's gonna be fine, shhhh," Derek whispered, picking Isaac up. Isaac cried out and gripped Derek's back. Clawing at it. Derek winced as Isaac sobbed into his shirt. 

-

Derek brought him in to Deaton's office. "What happened?" Deaton asked, walking over to Isaac. "He jumped out a window and landed on his leg and it isn't healing," Derek explained. "He shouldn't have landed on his leg anyways and it should be healing by now," Deaton said to himself and reached for Isaac's belt buckle. Isaac slapped his hand away and shook his head. "I-I-I don't want p-people touching m-me. D-Danny was the only one I l-let and he's gone n-now," Isaac cried and Deaton sighed. 

"Can Derek do it?" He asked and Isaac slowly nodded. "Be careful when you take them off, try not to hit his leg," Deaton said and Derek nodded, undoing the belt and carefully sliding Isaac's pants off. Deaton sighed as he saw Isaac's leg. "Derek, get me a wet towel," Deaton said and Derek nodded, grabbing a towel {because for some reason Deaton had towels in his office ;)} and getting it wet.

He handed it to Deaton and Deaton gently wiped off Isaac's leg, ignoring his cried in pain. "Strange," Deaton murmured. "What?" Derek asked. "He doesn't have any scratches that could've bled," Deaton said. "Can you fix his leg?" Derek demanded. "Give it a few days; a week at the most. If it doesn't heal then, bring him back," Deaton instructed and Derek nodded, picking up Isaac and carrying him back to the house.

-

"Derek?" Isaac asked. "What?" Derek sighed. "Why did you carry me instead of driving?" He slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Because I- I didn't want you to die," Derek said. "Do you like me?" Isaac asked. "Of course; you're annoying at times but still like you," Derek said. "D'you love me?" Isaac asked, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "...yes," Derek answered and they both knew it was the truth. "I love you, too," Isaac mumbled, falling asleep.

Derek looked at Isaac, shocked. The only other people who said that that weren't related to him were Paige a few times, Stiles twice, and Jessica- well Jessica never told him. Derek sighed. He knew Paige was only half telling the truth; Stiles was drunk both times, so Derek didn't know. Stiles's heartbeat was always really fast when he was drunk. But Isaac; Isaac was telling the complete truth. 

And that scared Derek. Especially since he told the complete truth, too.

-

Derek layed Isaac on the bed. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for him. "Do you care about him?" He heard peter as and he groaned. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked, heading upstairs. "Incase you've forgotten, this is my house, too," Peter reminded him. "Haven't forgotten; still wish it wasn't," Derek grumbled, setting the glass by Isaac's bedside. "You care about him, don't you?" Peter asked, grabbing Derek's wrist. "If I was still alpha he'd be in my pack and losing a packmate is like losing a family member; He stil counts as a pack member," Derek growled, shoving Peter off him. 

"Keep telling yourself that, but I'm sure we both know that's not really how it is," Peter whispered, grinning, and walked off. Derek groaned and sat on the floor, looking up at Isaac. "Please say you didn't hear that," he whispered, knowing he wouldn't get a response. "I heard it," Isaac mumbled and Derek growled, getting up and walking off. Isaac's phone rang and he sighed, answering it. "Isaac, are you okay? We saw you limp off," Danny said. "I'm fine; don't call me ever again," Isaac spat and hung up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The door opened and he saw Derek walked in, blurred through his tears. "W-what are you doing here?" Isaac sniffed. "You're hurting," Derek said, sitting next to him and leaning down, kissing his forehead. "I-I'm fine. Danny's just hanging out with Ethan now," Isaac snarled, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"And whenever he's trying to care about you you push him away; that makes him want to hang out with Ethan more," Derek explained softly, rubbing Isaac's thigh. "T-t-they're problably b-back toge-ther an-anyways," Isaac hiccuped and Derek helped him sit up, rubbing his back. "This is why we don't get involved with humans," Derek murmured. "B-but what about y-you and St-Stiles?" Isaac asked. "I think we broke up; he's hanging out with Scott a lot," Derek remarked and Isaac grunted softly in agreement. 

"Go to sleep," Derek sighed, getting up. "Derek wait. C-can you stay with me?" Isaac asked. Derek hesitated. "Sure, but don't be suprised if I'm gone when you wake up," he said and laid down next to Isaac, wrapping his arms around him. Isaac nuzzled him and Derek sighed, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight," Derek whispered. "I love you," Isaac mumbled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love protect mother Derek?


	19. Chapter 19

Ethan looked over at Danny, who sighed angrily and slammed his phone onto the table. "Does he not believe you?" Ethan asked. "No. He doesn't belive me and he hung up before I could explain," Danny groaned frustradedly. "He has every reason to be mad; I'll go try to talk to him tomorrow," Ethan said. "Really? You will?" Danny asked, sitting up hopefully. "Anything for you; I get you're with him and I can't be with you anymore. That's okay though, I have been kind of a dick to him in the past, and to you," Ethan said. "It's okay. Just, please make him understand," Danny begged. "I'll try my hardest; should I move to the couch then?" Ethan asked. "Problably," Danny sighed. "It's okay," Ethan said and hugge him, walking downstairs. 

-

Isaac woke up and nuzzled into Derek who looked down at him. "You stayed," Isaac breathed, clutching his arm. "I tried to get away but you pulled me back," Derek said and looked down at Isaac's stomach, raising an eyebrow. "It's getting bigger; I think you'll have to drop out of school," Derek said an Isaac shrugged. "I don't really care, I'm practically failing every class already," Isaac said and Derek sighed, burying his nose in Isaac's hair and breathing in deeply. "Does my hair smell good to you?" Isaac asked and Derek nodded, pulling his head away. "Looks like it does something se to you, too," Isaac said and placed his hand on Derek's hard cock. 

Isaac studied his face and slowly leaned in, closing his eyes. Derek rolled his eyes and pressed his lips roughly on Isaac's, pushing his against the headboard and grinding against him. Isaac moaned as the doorbell rang and Derek sighed, pulling away and standing up.'"that's problably for you," Derek said. "Problably," Isaac agreed, getting up. "I'll be waiting up here; unless it takes to long, then I'm leaving,& he said and Isaac smiled walking downstairs and opening the door.

"Ethan?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah; I wanted to talk to you about what happened with you, me, and Danny," Ethan said. "I don't want to hear it," Isaac retorted, starting to shut the door. Ethan shouldered past him, looking at him. "You will; Danny was trying to explain what was happening but you pushed him away," Ethan started and Isaac mumbled, "apparently so, since everyone's saying that." "Anyways, I just hung out with him and I was going to leave but he insisted I stay. I sat by him on the bed until he fell asleep, then I moved to the floor and moved back when he was about to wake up. I stayed on the couch last night. I never meant to get you guys into a fight, I'm sorry, Ethan said and Isaac snarled at him. 

"I'm sure you didn't," he growled. "I didn't, I swear. I'll leave and find somewhere else to stay if you really want me to," Ethan said. "You're lying," Isaac snapped. "All of it's a complete lie! You didn't come back because it was your home!" He yelled. "You're right; I came back to see my brother. He's buried here, unless someone dug him up," Ethan said. "You still came for Danny," Isaac grumbled. "What if I did? It looks like you're getting cozy with Derek," Ethan retorted. "I'm carrying Danny's child and he abandoned me for you," Isaac Isaac spat. "He never said anything about that," het a said. "Did you not see the two heart monitors when I was in the hospital?!" Isaac asked. "Obviously not," Ethan said and sat down. "I truly am sorry," Ethan said. "Hang on, I'll be right back," Isaac said and ran upstairs to Derek. "What?" Derek asked. 

"I'm going to go see Danny, you don't have to wait for me anymore," Isaac said and Derek kissed him softly, cradling his cheek. He pulled away and jumped out the window, landing perfectly. "Next time try to land like that!" Derek yelled up to him. "I'll try," Isaac yelled back and ran downstairs. "Take me to Danny. I need to ask him a few questions," Isaac said and Ethan nodded, leading the way to Isaac's house.

-

When they got there Isaac told Ethan to stay downstairs and not listen to their conversation. He obliged and sat on the couch, looking around. Isaac walked upstairs and opened the door, walking over to Danny. "Isaac, do you forgive me?" He asked. "One more thing. It's just a simple question; did you and Ethan have sex since he got back a few days ago?" Isaac asked. "No," Danny answered and Isaac glared at him with a sickening look on his face. "You're lying; your heart sped up YOUR. LYING," he spat. Danny didn't answer and Isaac smiled, tilting his head. "Oh, we forgot I could tell when we were lying, didn't we?" Isaac asked and tsked. "Get out of my house and take your stupid boyfriend with you," Isaac snarled. "But Isaac-". "GET OUT!" Isaac yelled and Danny nodded, walking out the door. 

"Come back sometime tomorrow too collect your things or I'll burn them," Isaac said and Danny nodded again, walking out the house with Ethan. Isaac slammed his door shut and walked into his bathroom, locking the door. He grabbed a hair dryer and pulled it in, turning the bath water on. When it was full he sat down in it, fully clothed, and grabbed the hair drier.

He heard Scott and Melissa pounding on the door, trying to get it open. Isaac dropped the turned on hair drier into the bathtub and closed his eyes as he got electrocuted. 

Scott broke down the door and pulled the hair drier out, but it was too late.

The water was turning red.

The baby was dead.

And Isaac was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me and don't stops reading it, okay? I'm sorry...


	20. Chapter 20

Scott and Melissa rushed him to the hospital, Melissa taking over when they got to the hospital. "He electrocuted himself in the bathtub with a turned on hair drier, the baby died, problably," mascot told Melissa and she wrote it down, hooking Isaac up to a bed. She used stuff that Scott didn't know and revised him, very much against his will.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Isaac wailed. "No one wants you dead; the baby's dead," she said and his eyes widened. "No. No, no, no, we were supposed to die together, he can't be alone when he dies, why couldn't you just let me fucking die?!" Isaac shrieked, tearing the I.V out of his arm. "Isaac, you need that," she said and he growled at her. "No I don't," he snarled. She grabbed a needle and enjected it into his neck, calming him down. "Isaac, he can be with the other Jaxon and Boyd and Erica and his other dead sister. What were their names?" She asked. "Well if there were two Jaxon was the boy and Sydney was the girl," Isaac said and she nodded, smiling softly at him. "It's not your time yet; it wasn't any of their times, but you need to live.

"Remember the thing trying to kill people? We need you to help stop it," she said and he nodded, sniffling. "Can you try to get Derek for me?" Isaac asked and she nodded, telling Scott to call Derek.

A few minutes later Scott hung up, looking at Isaac. "He said he'll be here as soon as possible, problably in the next few minutes. Should I tell anyone else?" Scott asked. "Stiles, if you want to," he said. "No one else?" Scott asked. "No one else cares about me," Isaac mumbled. "Danny does," Scott said and Isaac glared at him, his eyes flashing. "No he doesn't! If he did he wouldn't have slept with Ethan the minute he came back!" Isaac shouted and Mellisa walked over to him, shushing him and softly stroking his head. 

The door opened and Derek walked over, lightly pushing Melissa out if the way and putting his hand on Isaac's cheek. Isaac nuzzled into Derek hand, tears sticking to Derek's hand. "Isaac," he murmured and pulled a chair up, rubbing Isaac's thigh and kissing his forehead. "Isaac, why did you do this?" He asked. "Apparently Danny s-slept with e-Ethan when he got b-back," Isaac sniffled and Derek sighed. "This is why you shouldn't get involved with humans; it's a whole mess, remember?" Derek asked and Isaac chuckled softly. "Yeah. Yeah I remember," he said and started closing his eyes. "Isaac," Danny said and Isaac groaned softly. "I just want to go to sleep, I'm tired," he grumbled and Derek sighed, nodding.

"Okay. Go to sleep," he said and Isaac smiled, rolling onto his side. "Thank you," he said and started falling asleep. The door opened quietly and Stiles walked in, forwning. "Woah, what did he do?" Stiles asked, looking at the burn marks on Isaac's legs. "He tried to kill himself; dropped a turned on hair drier into a full bathtub," Derek said. "Oh. Um, Derek, c-can we talk?" Stiles asked and Derek stood up, walking outside the room with him.

"So are you with him now?" Stiles asked. "I don't know, I'm just trying to comfort him since Ethan came back since he basically has no one else," Derek snarled. "We just need to get Danny back with him; he's miserable without Danny," stiles remarked and Derek nodded. "We why'd try," he said and stiles kissed his quickly, walking back into the room with Derek following him. 

"Isaac, how've your eating habits been?" Melissa asked. "Oh I've eaten a lot; I just haven't kept anything down," Isaac said and she sighed. "You can't do this," she said. "Why? Because Danny cared for a little while, when he saw it. Then a few days after he never kept checking in with me," Isaac said and she sighed. "I know. You just- when the doctors get the whole story they're going to send you to rehab," she said. "Why? So I won't want to kill myself anymore and so I'll start eating? You can fake it, you know. You can pretend you won't want to kill yourself and you can set everything and when you get out then go back to your habits," he said and she sighed. 

"I'm going to call Danny, okay?" She asked and he groaned. "He's not going to care. The only ones who would've cared besides you guys are Erica and Boyd but- oh right. My ex boyfriends new boyfriend killed Boyd and Erica's dead to," Isaac spat, looking down. "We're calling him," she said and Scott dialed Danny, waiting for him to answer.

-

Danny groaned and grabbed his phone, answering it. "Hello?" He asked. "Yeah, this is Scott, we need you at the hospital. Isaac tried to kill himself and-" Danny hung up, standing up and running downstairs. "Danny? Where are you going?" Ethan asked, following him. "Isaac tried to kill himself," Danny said, getting in the car and speeding to the hospital when Ethan got in. 

"You do know he won't enjoy you being there, right?" Ethan asked. "I know," Danny said. "Depending on how he tried to kill himself the baby could be dead," Ethan said and Danny groaned. "I know!" He yelled. "Shit, this is all my fault," Ethan muttered. "It's my fault, too. I slept with you and let you stay over," Danny reminded him. "I know," Ethan sighed and Danny parked, following Ethan to his room. They came in and Melissa smiled at him. "Everyone but Danny and Isaac of course get out," she said and they all left, shutting the door. Danny sat by Isaac, reaching for his hand. Isaac pulled it away, looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"They're sending me to rehab," Isaac said and Danny nodded. "Why?" He asked. "Didn't you hear? I haven't been eating and I their to kill myself," Isaac scoffed. "You haven't been eating?" Danny asked. "I've eaten a lot but I puked it up later," Isaac said. "Oh my god, I had no idea. I thought those were morning sicknesses," he said. "Yeah, morning sicknesses at 2 in the afternoon. I wouldn't have let you notice, I did it when you wre fast asleep," Isaac explained. "Why?" Danny asked, grabbing his hand. Isaac tensed but let him take it, looking down. "I didn't want you to notice," he said. 

"But why are they sending you to rehab? If you let me help you, you won't need to go there," Danny reminded him. "I don't think I can trust you anymore," Isaac sand and Danny pulled his hand away, looking down sadly. "I get it, I screwed up," he said and Isaac nodded. "Why?" He asked. "What?" Danny responded, looking at him. "Why did you do it? None of this would've happened if you didn't hang out with and fuck Ethan," Isaac grumbled. "I don't know why I did it. I didn't think you would come back," Danny said softly. "Danny? I'm scared. I don't want to go to rehab, I can't. Do I have to?" Isaac asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Problably. Ethan's going to stay somewhere else," Danny informed him and Isaac's expression soured. "What are you gonna do? Screw him goodbye?" Isaac snarled. "No. Goodbye, Isaac," Danny said and got up, walking out. 

The others walked back in and Melissa sighed, looking at him. "So the doctors said about three months rehab," she said and he sighed. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said. "Yeah right, you'll find somewhere else to send me; maybe a nuthouse instead. I don't have anyone who'll miss me anyways, might as well," Isaac grumbled. "Alright then, I'll drive you there tomorrow morning," she said. "Take me there now," Isaac said. "I have my shift-" "take me there now. I'm not going anywhere else and I'm Definetly not staying here," Isaac said, getting up. She shook her head and looked at Stiles. "Can you take him there?" She asked and he nodded, grabbing Isaac's arm and leading him to his car. 

They got out and Stiles walked over to Isaac, hugging him. "We'll miss you," he said and Isaac sighed. "I'll miss you guys, too. Bye, see you in three months," he said sadly and walked into the building.


	21. Chapter 21

Isaac played with the rope in his hands, tying it into knots and untying it. The room door opened and he looked up, groaning. "I'm not hungry," he growled, looking back at the rope. "You have to eat," the nurse insisted. "Why? It's not like anyone cares," he said. The nurse huffed in frustration, crossing her arms. 

"Isaac, we've been through the rules, remember? If you won't eat we'll have to force feed you," she said. "So everyone keeps telling me," isaac grumbled standing up. "Fine. But if I throw it up blame yourself," he said and walked to the cafeteria.

He got a small plate of food and sat down, eating slowly. Someone sat infront of him and he looked up, swallowing slowly. "Hi. You're new, right?" The girl asked. "Yeah," Isaac said and pushed the food around on his plate. "You remind me of my friend," Isaac said. "Cool," she answered, smiling softly. "She got murdered," Isaac added, eating another bite and downing it with water. "...okay," she said, eating. "What's your name?" He asked. "Hannah," she said and he smiled. "I had a sister named Hannah; my aunt stabbed her throat and she bled onto my carpet in my room. My parents kicked my aunt out after that," Isaac said and she nodded slowly. 

"How long are you here for?" She asked. "Three months. Hey, if it doesn't help do you stay longer?" He asked. she shrugged. "I've only been here a few weeks, I'm supposed be here for a while longer," she said. "Why? What happened?" He asked. "I tried to kill myself and they saved me and I went all insane and tried to stab them with an I.V I yanked out of my arm," she said and he nodded. "Howe you try to kill yourself?" Isaac asked. "Toaster in the bathtub; after I slashed my wrists really deep," she said and held her wrist out. 

"Me too. N-not the wrist thing! but I tried to electrocute myself with a turned on hairdrier in the bathtub and they saved me and I attacked them and went insane," Isaac said and she nodded. "Are you gay?" She asked. "Why? Is it obvious?" He asked. "No, just wondering. Do you have a roommate?" She asked, finishing her food. "Not yet," he said and she grinned. "Want to room with me? I'm lesbian and you're gay so we problably won't have any problems," she said and he nodded, throwing his empty plate away. 

She led him to the front desk and tapped the desk. "Can we room together? He likes guys and I like girls so nothing would happen and we don't have a roommate," she explained. "Fine," the lady sighed and Hannah turned around to Isaac and smiled at him. "Yay! Let's to get my things," she said and led him to her soon to be former room. 

"Hannah how old are you?" Isaac asked. "13, why? How old are you?" She asked, stuffing her things into a bag. "17, and no reason; just wondering. When can you start having guests? Not like, you, but like, people in general?" He asked. "After you've been here for 5 days. But I've never had anyone visit, not that they didn't want to, I didn't want them to," she said, letting Isaac lead the way to his room.

"Why didn't you want anyone to visit?" Isaac asked, pointing to her bed. "I don't know. My parents didn't care, it was my Friedan who walked in on the whole bloody mess, not them. But when they saw that when she got them, THEN they suddenly became worried," she snarled, shoving her bag under the bed. "Isaac, can I tell you something?" She asked, sitting on her bed. He nodded and walked over, sitting down by her. 

"Hopefully this won't change anything, but I'm not really lesbian. Atleast, I don't think I am. I'm just to young to know I guess. But I don't really find guys attractive, atleast not like that. Like you; you're attractive but I don't like you," she said and leaned against him. He moved to the wall and pushed her hair out of her face, sighing. "You're too young to be here, Hannah. Hopefully you get out before I do," he said. "Do you live in beacon hills?" She asked and he nodded. "Good; we can keep in touch.

"Listen, I don't- I don't know if my parents will want me to come back, they think I'm a bad influence on my younger sister and apparently a scuicidal, insane teen will look bad in the family," she said. "How do you know they won't want you back?" Isaac asked, looking down. She looked up smiling softly. "They disowned me," she said softly. "You can live with me then. I'm sure Scott and Melissa won't mind; in fact, I'll have them visit when they can and ask, how's that?" He asked. "Y-you want me to live with you?" She asked. "Sure. They've already got one mentally insane depressed teen in the family, why not two?" He asked and she smiled, rolling onto her side and nuzzling him. 

"Thank you," she whispered and started going to sleep. 

-

Isaac smiled at her when she woke up, shifting so she could sit next to him. "Just so you know, it's pretty bad in here. Weird, too. When I go to the bathroom they make someone go in there with me to hold my hands so I woke make myself puke, and after that they cover my hands in this wierd gell that smells and tastes disgusting so I'll pull my hand out before I'll make myself puke, even though the smell is enough to make me," isaac remarked and she smiled. "They hardly let me do anything, I'm one of the youngest here," she said and Isaac nodded. "I guess I need to call for someone to come restrain my hands," he chuckled and got up, going out the room. Hannah whimpered and pulled the blanket to her face, breathing in Isaac's scent.

He came back in with two aids and smiled at her. "You might want to plug your ears, sometimes I scream and try to kill them," he said and she nodded, holding her hands against her ears.

A few minutes later Isaac walked over, frowning at his hands. "Why do you try to kill them?" She asked. "I usually don't like girls touching me; or guys. There are only a few exceptions. You're one," he said and she sighed happily, sniffing his shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You smell nice," she stated and he smiled. "One question, please answer truthfully; are you a human or something supernatural?" He asked. "I don't know. I mean I can hear better than other people and I used to scream a lot," she said and he nodded slowly. "You might be a banshee, I'll ask Lydia later. First, can I show you something?" He asked and she nodded.

He stood up and popped his claws out, looking at her with golden eyes. "That's awesome; why can't I do that?" She asked and he sat down, normal again. "You aren't a werewolf. Some of my friends are, when we leave we can show them," he said and she nodded. "Lunchtime!" An aid yelled from outsid and they groaned, getting up and walking to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the future, his "dead" sister comes back but I did not name her Hannah, I named her Heather, becasue two Hannah's would be confusing. Isaac just said that because he wanted to scare her.


	22. Chapter 22

The door opened and Melissa walked in with Scott, looking around uncertainly. "Scott!" Isaac said happily and hugged him. Scott hugged him back and pulled away, looking at the bed where a red haired girl lay. "Who's this?" He asked. "Hannah. Hang on," he said and walked over to her, crouching infront of her face. "Hannah, wake up, the people are here," he said and she sat up, covering herself with the blanket. "Wait what am I doing I have clothes on," she said to herself and got up, smiling shyly at Scott and Melissa.

"Hi Hannah," Melissa greeted and Hannah smiled back, leaning over to Isaac. "How does she know my name?" Hannah asked and Isaac chuckled. "I told them," he said and she nodded, her arms wrapped around his.

"So, this is the girl I talked about on the phone. Her parents disowned her and she had nowhere to go. So, could she live with us?" Isaac asked. "Sure," Melissa said and Hannah smiled. "Do we have to stay here? Why can't we just go home?" Isaac asked, sitting down and looking up at Melissa sadly. "Are you feeling better?" She asked. "A lot. Except for when people restrain my wrists when I go to the bathroom so I won't shove my hand in my throat and when they cover my hands in this horrible smelling gel but it's not like I could make myself throw up since if you do you have to stay longer," Isaac said.

"Remember Thomas?" Hannah whispered to Isaac and he nodded. "Who's Thomas?" Melissa asked. "Thomas was a really small kid who never ate and whenever he had to he just threw it up; he had a lot of problems. But every time he did that they added another month," Isaac said and they nodded. "So how long does he stay?" Scott asked. "Right now he's at five years. He was here a few days after I got here and every meal he vomited," she said and they nodded. "Of course if you don't make yourself vomit they just give you less to eat. He did it on purpose," she said and they nodded again.

"We can go see if you guys can come home now," she said and they nodded. Scott and Melissa left and Hannah hugged Isaac. "I finally get to leave. I'll try not to lie to you anymore but I wasn't here for a few weeks, I was here for a year. I just couldn't go home because I didn't have one since they disowned me," she said and Isaac nodded. "It's okay. We usually lie when we don't trust someone or sometimes we lie even if we trust them because we don't want to hurt them, it's okay though. I don't care how long you've been here," Isaac said and she nodded. Melissa came back in and looked around. "This is a nice room, to bad you're going back to your old one," she said and Isaac grinned. "Seriously? They're letting us leave?" He asked and she nodded. 

"They said you were doing really good and would problably be released in less than a month, so why not now? C'mon, get your bags," she said and they stuffed their things in them, following Melissa and Scott to the car.

"We don't have a spare room," Scott told Melissa. "Right. Um Isaac, could you and her share a room?" Melissa asked. "Sure," Isaac said and Melissa parked in the driveway. "Scott, help them get their bags," she said and he nodded, grabbing one of Isaac's bags. 

They walked up to Isaac's room and set the stuff down. "When did Danny stop coming over?" Isaac asked, not smelling Ethan or Danny anywhere in the room. "When you left; he moved back to his house and um," Scott stopped, looking away. "And what?" Isaac asked, unpacking his bag. "He let Ethan move in with him," Scott said and Isaac shrugged. "Not like I care, he was going to do it anyways," Isaac said and finished unpacking, helping Hannah. 

"He told us to tell you that's he's really sorry Ethan showed up and ruined everything and him and Ethan aren't sharing a room," Scott said. Isaac snorted, putting the bags in the closet. "I get they aren't. They're problably still sleeping together, whenever his parents are away," Isaac added. "Why when his parents are away?" Scott asked. "They don't like the idea of Danny being with guys. They don't treat him differently but you can just tell. Oh, can you tell Lydia I have someone I want her to meet? I think Hannah is what she is," Isaac said and Scott nodded, looking at Hannah. 

"Yeah,I'll call Lydia. I know you're going to hate me if I say this but I really think you should talk to Danny. In person. Right now," Scott said. "I don't want to, we're through," Isaac said. "You need to talk to him, go talk to him," Scott said and Isaac sighed. "What about Hannah?" Isaac asked. "Oh, I'll be fine on my own," she said, nodding, and Isaac sighed. "Okay, I'll go. He's at his his house, right?" Isaac asked and Scott nodded, shoving Isaac out of the room softly.

-

Isaac hesitated at the door, knocking. A few seconds later the door opened and Danny bit his lip, looking down. "Isaac, hey. C-come in," he said and moved out of the doorway. Isaac walked in and cringed at the smell of sex everywhere. "Have your parents been home recently?" Isaac asked. "No, they've been away for a few months, why?" Danny asked. "No reason. The room just reeks of sex. Actually, the whole house does," Isaac said, looking at Danny, who was blushing furiously. 

"S-sorry about that," he said. "It's fine. Where's Ethan?" Isaac asked. "Oh, he's doing something. He does it a lot, he's usually gone a few hours," Danny said. "How much longer is he going to be gone?" Isaac asked. "3 or 4 hours," Danny said and Isaac nodded. "That gives me enough time," he said. "To do what?" Danny asked and Isaac walked over to him. "To do this," he growled and slammed his lips onto Danny's.

-

Hannah knocked on the bedroom door, nervously looking around. "Hello Hannah, what do you need?" Melissa asked as she opened her door. "Girl things. Or money for them if you don't want to get them for me," she said, looking away embarasedly. "Oh, I'd be happy to. What stuff do you need?" Melissa asked. "Pads," Hannah whispered and Melissa nodded. "I'll get them when I go to work tomorrow, okay? Unless you need them now," she said and Hannah shook her head. "I can wait until tomorrow," she said and left.

"Why were you so nervous about asking that?" Scott asked and Hannah gasped, pressing herself against the wall. "Because it's embarrassing. Even more embarrassing now that I know you listened," Hannah said, shaking. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," Scott said, walking closer to her. "You have really pretty eyes," he whispered, cupping her cheek. She stared at him, gulping. "My eyes are stupid. They're just plain brown," she muttered. "Have you ever looked closer in the mirror? They've got red and gold in them; they're beatiful."

Hannah looked away and Scott smiled. "Why are you scared of me?" He asked. "I'm not scared, I just- you're lying, I'm not pretty, my eyes aren't pretty, nothing about me is pretty," she said and he frowned. "I think you're beautiful, every. Single. Part," he said trailing a hand down to her waist. "You're just saying that," she said. "I am; but I'll prove it," he whispered and leaned in, slowly pressing their lips together.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny stared at Isaac. "I thought you were here to talk to me," Danny said. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that, how about we actually talk?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded. Isaac sat on the couch and Danny sat next to him, looking at him. "What did you want to talk about?" Danny asked. "I don't know, Scott said I needed to come talk to you, so here I am. Just ask anything you want the answer to and I'll answer," Isaac said and Danny nodded.

"Why'd you do it?" Danny asked. "Do what?" "Try to kill yourself and kill the baby, why? Why'd you do it?" Danny asked. "Well I was already feeling really sad since you started hanging out with Ethan more and then when I figured out you guys had sex when he came back I got so angry and I felt so, cold and empty. I wasn't thinking right," Isaac said and Danny nodded. "If you gave me a chance to explain," Danny said softly. "Explain why you guys had sex? I would love to but I'd problably still be pissed after you told me," Isaac said.

"I just wanted to make him feel better since his twin just died so we hung out and one night when we were hanging out we got really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry," Danny apologized. "Why'd you guys get drunk?" Isaac asked. "To help him forget; I know werewolves have a high tolerance for alcohol and he drank way more than me to get as drunk as I was, it did help him forget," Danny remarked. "I still don't know if I can forgive you, why does the house reek of sex?" Isaac asked. "Oh, Ethan had people over sometimes. He went out and brought them back and I left and came back later the next day and the people were gone. I hadn't noticed it started smelling because y'know, no werewolf powers," Danny said and Isaac chuckled.

"Um, do you forgive me now?" Danny asked. "Yes, I listened to your heartbeat; it was all the truth. Unless you've become a super amazing liar to where werewolf powers can't tell, but I high you doubt that," isaac said and Danny smiled. He leaned in and attached their lips, pulling Isaac closer. 

Danny placed his hand on Isaac's buldge in his pants and smiled against Isaac's lips, unzipping his pants. "What if Ethan comes in?" Isaac asked. "He's over me. He's only staying because he can't pay for a hotel and well, Derek hates him," Danny said. "Derek hates everyone. Exept me of course, but no one can hate me," Isaac said. "What about Ethan? He seems to hate you," Danny remarked. "Seems. He's actually really envious of me," Isaac said and Danny pushed him down onto the couch, kissing him again.

-

Scott pulled away and looked at Hannah. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "Because you're beautiful and I couldn't help myself," Scott said and she blushed, looking down. "So are you going to start school or just not go? I mean, my mom will problably make you go but you might not have to," he said and she shrugged, sitting down.

"I don't want to be alone and I need to go to school so I can get a job and stuff but it's school; no one wants to go to school and if they do then they're seriously messed up," she said and he laughed, sitting down next to her. "Want to go get some food?" Scott asked and she nodded. "Just order some pizza," she said and he nodded. "What type do you want?" He asked. "Canadian bacon and pineapple," she said and he nodded, calling the pizza place.

-

Isaac sighed, sitting up. "I should go before Ethan gets back," he said, rubbing his neck. "Why? He's going to smell you anyways and know you were here, and problably know what you were doing," Danny said and Isaac shrugged. "Good point; Do you want me to stay?" He asked and Danny nodded, scooting over and letting Isaac sit beside him. "I should still get dressed, I'm pretty sure he won't want to see me naked," Isaac said and Danny chuckled, pulling his pants on. 

Isaac finished dressing and sat back down by Danny. Danny cuddled up to his side and sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm glad you finally talked to me," he said. "You aren't happy I'm back?" Isaac asked, pouting. "Obviously I am," Danny said and Isaac grinned, kissing Danny and quickly pulling away when the door opened. "So you guys finally made up?" Ethan asked. "Yeah," Isaac said and Ethan smiled, shutting the door and walking towards them. "Good; I'm happy for you. Um, Isaac, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and Isaac nodded, following him into the hallway.

"I talked to Derek. Remember the lady who tried to kill your baby and killed Derek's? I don't know if you've heard of her but it's Kate Argent, she's a werejaguar if Derek was correct and she's still going to try to kill us, all of us, problably more than she was going to in the first place," Ethan whispered. "Why?" Isaac asked. "She blames us for Allison's death. She was Allison's aunt," Ethan said and Isaac nodded slowly. "D'you think it'd be rude to walk out on Danny and leave him all alone here?" Isaac asked. "Pretty rude, I think," Ethan said and Isaac sighed. "I just- can you stay with him then? Please?" Isaac asked and Ethan nodded. 

They walked back to the living room and Ethan sat by Danny, looking over at him awkwardly. "So sorry to leave now but it's really urgent," Isaac said and Danny nodded. "It's okay," he said and Isaac kissed him quickly and walked out the house, running to his.

-

Scott sighed and opened the door, looking at Isaac. "Hey. Hannah's talking to Lydia," Scott said and Isaac nodded. "Ethan said that Deek figured out who tried to kill us and is going to keep trying; it's Kate Argent," Isaac said, gulping. "We need to go see Derek then. Now," Scott said and Isaac nodded. 

They knocked on the door impatiently, waiting for Derek to open it. Derek opened the door and glared at them. "What the hell do you want?" He growled. "Kate Argents the one trying to kill us all?" Isaac asked. "Ethan told you guys,"Derek sighed. "Well he told me and I told Scott. Um, I never actually like met her before like you guys did but um, if she's blaming us for Allison's death and trying to kill us I'll still like, help you guys kill her or whatever," Isaac said, clearing his throat. "We barely have any wolves left to fight," Derek said, shaking his head. "What? So were going to let her try to kill us maybe actually kill us?" Scott asked.

"It's not like I can stop her. She'd be outnumbered but she's a werejaguar, problably quicker than us," Derek did and Isaac groaned, sitting down. "It'd be 1 against 4, we wouldn't have enough to surround her," Scott remarked. "I'm going to regret saying this but we could try to get Peter and Cora to help," Derek said and they shrugged. "We'll need all the help we could get," Scott said and Isaac sighed, nodding. "We need to keep Danny and Hannah out of this though," he said. "Hannah will problably insist on helping, Lydia could stay with Danny unless she wants to help," Derek said and Isaac sighed.

"Try to get Peter and Cora, Scott and I'll try to talk Hannah, Lydia, and Danny into not helping. Danny won't want to butnhannah and Lydia might," Isaac said, walking towards the door. "Why can't they help?" Scott asked. "What?" Isaac responded, turning around. "Why can't they help? You agreed, we need all the people we can get," Scott said. "I don't want Danny alone and unprotected," Isaac snarled. "Alright, I'll try to talk them into it," Scott said and they left, tracking down Lydia, Hannah, and Danny.


	24. Chapter 24

Isaac walked back into Danny's house, slowly opening the door and seeing Ethan and sitting by each other watching T.V. "I'm back," Isaac said and Ethan got up, walking over to him. "Did he say anything else?" Ethan asked in a hushed voice. "He said he'd see if Peter and Cora would help. If not it'd only be 4 against 1," Isaac said. "Werewolves to Kate. We aren't bringing anyone else into this. Scott's talking Lydia and Hannah into staying and protecting Danny," Isaac said. "Lydia problably wouldn't want to fight," Ethan said. "I know. But Hannah would." 

-

"What? Why can't we help I want to help," Hannah protested and Isaac and Scott looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. "You guys need to stay and protect Danny. He's kind of new with this stuff," Ethan explained, looking at Danny. "I can't still protect myself," he said. "It's not just a regular human, it's a werejaguar; agile, witty, she can shoot arrows and a gun, so add on that. Protecting yourself from a regular human maybe but not her," Isaac said and Danny nodded sadly, looking down. 

"We're sorry guys, okay? We just don't want you to get hurt," Scott said. "Fine," Hannah sighed and Lydia shrugged. "You could have me or Hannah just incase you need us to figure out if someone's going to die or not," Lydia said. "If one of them screams, text me immediately. The scream is like, really loud and high pitched and stuff, you'll problably know when you hear it or Lydia will tell you, okay?" Isaac asked Danny and he nodded.

"So, you guys will just stay at any house but obviously the same house and just like, hang out. Watch some movies," Scott said and they nodded. "When will this be happening?" Danny asked. "Tonight; the full moon," Ethan said and they nodded. "By guys, text any of us if you need anything, okay?" Isaac asked and they nodded, again. 

Isaac, Scott, and Ethan left to Derek's, waiting for the full moon.

-

Hannah put a movie in and sat on the floor next to Danny and Lydia. "Why aren't we sitting on the couch?" Lydia asked. "Because you can't build a pillow fort on a couch," Hannah said, hugging the pillow infront of her and leaning back. "Alright, why do we have a pillow fort?" Lydia asked. "Because it makes this more fun," Hannah said happily. "And terrible things have happened on the couch. Well terrible for someone to sit on, great for me and Isaac though," Danny said, grinning, and Lydia and Hannah gaped at him.

"So you are gay, right?" Hannah asked and he nodded. "Do you like Isaac or Ethan?" She asked, grinning. "Um, I obviously have feelings for Isaac, since we're dating, but I like Ethan, too, since the only reason we broke up was because he moved away," Danny said. "And because you said you didn't trust him," Lydia piped in. "Yeah, that too I guess," Danny sighed. "Shame," Hannah said, shaking her head. 

"Why is it a shame?" Danny asked. "Not really for you, but Scott's really attracted to Isaac. I can't smell it but I can just tell," she said, nodding. "Then why hasn't Isaac broken up with me yet to be with Scott?" Danny asked. "Oh, Isaac's blind. He's not paying attention to Scott and Scott feels really sad about that," she said. "How do you know that?" Lydia asked.

"He told me. He kissed me and then we talked for a little bit and he told me about liking Isaac, and about being sad since Isaac doesn't notice it and he barely notices him," Hannah said and Danny and Lydia frowned. "Why isn't Isaac noticing it?" Danny asked. "He's got other things on his mind," Hannah said, smiling softly.

-

Isaac leaned against the wall and groaned softly, holding his stomach. "Isaac? What's wrong?" Scott asked, walking over to him. "Stomach ache. Me head feels like it's going to collapse onto itself," Isaac said and chuckled softly. "You don't have to do this. You can trade places with Lydia or Hannah," Scott offered. "No, I'll be fine," Isaac said and gave Scott and encouraging smile. Scott nodded and walked off. 

He heard someone snort and turned around to see Peter. "He really doesn't notice it, does he?" Peter asked, walking towards Scott. "Get what?" Scott growled. "That you're head over heels for him, how can he not see it? Or smell it for that matter. It smells disgusting," Peter said and crinkled his nose. "Shut up," Scott growled. "Stiles, go to Danny's house," he heard Derek growl. "Why? I'm not weak, Derek. I can help you guys," stiles argued. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please," Derek whispered. "Fine, sourwolf," stiles muttered and walked to his car, driving to Danny's house.

"Any second thoughts anyone?" Derek asked and they all shook their heads. "Good, let's go," he said and they walked into the forest, looking at the rising moon.

Scott looked over at Isaac, furrowing his eyebrows. "Seriously Isaac, are you okay?" Scott asked, touchingnisascs shoulder lightly. Isaac flinched and nodded, sighing. "I'm fine, Scott. Seriously, it's just a stomach ache and head ache," he whispered. "That's not how you described it a little bit ago," Scott muttered, walking away. Isaac sighed and leaded his head against the tree, looking at the moon. 

"Isaac? You're not looking to well," Derek said. "I'm fine," he said, shrugging. "Come over here," Derek demanded and Isaac got off the tree, slowly walking over to them. "You look like you're about to pass out," Derek said looking hm up and down. "You guys won't have enough people if I leave," Isaac remarked, leaning against another tree. "I think you being here will be worse than you leaving. Seriously, go to Danny's house," Derek said and Isaac sighed,nodding and walking slowly to Danny's.

-

He walked in and stiles, Hannah, Lydia, and Danny all looked up at him. "We have more people here than fighting Kate," stiles said and Isaac plopped down next to them, leaning his head back. "You okay?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Just a stomach and head ache," he said softly, wincing. "They're going to get killed out there," Hannah said. "Hopefully only Peter does, I think everyone would be happy," Isaac said and they all nodded while Danny comforted Isaac.

"Did Scott say anything about this?" Lydia asked, motioning to Isaac. "Yes, he was the first to notice. Why?" Isaac asked suspiciously as they all smiled at each other. "No reason," Hannah said and Danny looked away sadly. "Danny, I need to talk to you about something, in private," Isaac said after a few seconds and Danny nodded, helping Isaac up and walk to a different room. "Do you know why I'm acting sick like this?" Isaac asked. "No," Danny said and Isaac nodded. "Alright, so remember a few days ago when we made up?" Danny nodded and Isaac cleared his throat. "If you remember what we did then put the peices together," isaac said and Danny looked at him.

"Are you... Pregnant?" He whispered. Isaac nodded and Danny hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder. 

-

A few minute later Danny left, leaving Isaac alone for a while since that's what he wanted. Isaac shoved his fingers down his throat, vomiting quietly and standing up. He rinsed out his mouth and took three ibeprophens. He looked at the window and crawled out it, running to the forest. 

"Isaac?!" Scott asked quietly and Isaac nodded. "What the hell are you doing here? I Thoth you were sick!" "I um, I was but I feel better now," Isaac said, clearing his throat. "Did you purge again?" Scott asked. "I did what I had to do, my stomach feels better now. I swear, that's the last time I swear," Isaac said and Scott nodded, walking over to Derek. "Do you smell her yet?" Scott asked. "Yes; and she's not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this is called City of Angels. If you liked this read the sequel and if you didn't like it then I don't care if you read the sequel or not.


End file.
